Be Strong Konoha
by Scorpio V1.2
Summary: two years have passed...people change, agendas stay the same. Orochimaru plans to rectify his failure of two year previous......Sequel to Out of Sight, Centre of Mind Naruhina
1. Overheard Conversations

**Author's notes: **heyo good people. This is the start to the sequel of "Out of Sight, Centre of Mind"

I will try to do justice by the standard set by that last piece of work. My poor update speed and hectic life births a possibility of this fic going on uncompleted…I shall however do my best to avoid that event

* * *

**Be Strong Konoha**

Chapter One – Overheard Conversations

Near the border of the Lightning country a small town slept.

The midnight moonlight shone down on a dank back alley bar…it did not see too many visitors nor did it see peace. Fights and disruption were common place. However tonight was calm.

It was going past midnight and the Bar's only occupants were the one-eyed barkeeper, a family of rats, a survivor of a previous bar-room brawl and a man sitting calmly at a table looking through a deck of strange looking cards. He looked terribly out of place. His purple robes and sparkling glasses served a striking contrast to the fly-paper brown walls and numerous, unidentified stains which decorated the floor.

He sat with his back facing the door…an action the bar-keeper thought to be most foolish.

Through the aged door staggered the body of an equally aged woman, wrapped in a travellers cloak and a shawl. She walked up to the bar and quietly ordered a drink. The man at the table watched her through the reflection in his glasses but never once turning his head to betray his true actions. A few minutes later another person walked through the door…this man was equally well-dressed as the one sitting at the table.

He wore a fine-stitched travelling cloak with a single cloud sewn in the centre. His face bore many scars.

He scanned the room briefly before his sharp eyes rested on the man sitting at the table. He gave a crooked smirk before taking up a seat opposite.

"So…he sent _you_?" The newly arrived man said. The other removed his cards from sight and looked at the man.

"My master wished to assure you of the respect he has for these proceedings. As such he sent his most valued subordinate as your master has sent his" The bespectacled man explained.

"Fair enough…so, what does your master wish from us?" Instead of a verbal answer he withdrew a sealed scroll and passed it to the man.

"We need your co-operation and we need it soon" the scar-adorned man laughed with a hint of spite

"I heard your last attempt on the Leaf didn't go too well…and now you seek help from a force more powerful than your last accomplices. The question my master wants to know is: What's in it for us?"

"We have no desire of conquest, we only want destruction. After the smoke clears, you may have it all. If the Cloud do not wish to aid us then we could always go to the Stone…I'm sure they would make great use of the spoils"

The man stopped laughing

"damn you…the Earth country have no honour. You would sell your souls to them?"

"…"

"we accept…but be fore-warned: the Cloud and our Raikage don't take too kindly to being stabbed in the back. Lest you forget, we did hear about the Sand."

"we have your answer. In the scroll are attack plans, times and weaknesses laid out by my master. This time there will be no doubt about it. Konoha will fall"

The man took out the scroll that was handed to him and looked at it briefly. He looked at one part before looking up in disgust

"Impossible"

"what's the matter?"

"that is not enough time. We need time to gather our forces, explain the plan, equip and mobilise."

"One day is more than ample time for that"

"Do you really expect to be able to move the combined force of two armies across the country without being noticed?"

"That wont be a problem. By the time word reaches Konoha. It will be too late."

"Very well…I must depart if that is to be the case. Time is clearly short."

"The hour is late. I too must return"

"What about _her?_" the atmosphere in the bar grew suddenly cold, the bar keeper disappeared behind a dirty cloth room divider.

"I can take care of one little rat. Go!"

The Cloud Ninja got up from his table and disappeared out the door. The remaining man stood and walked over to the woman at the bar.

"Now my dear…why pray-tell were you eavesdropping on my private conversation?" The man's smile turned into a smirk.

With speed impossible for her apparent age and bodily disability: She jumped up and smashed the bottle down across the bar and thrust the broken end into the mans gut before turning and running for the door. The man was startled, but did not pay any notice to the broken bottled embedded into his belly.

"Foolish Rabbit" With a grin he picked up the chase. Through the darkness of the night and the shadows in the alley cast by moonlight he followed the silhouette of the women.

She turned a corner into a small deserted street. She stopped before a large closed gate. She was trapped. The man was walking up behind her

"There's no escape madam…now perhaps you would care to explain to me…uck!" The man got closer and closer before in a blinding speed: she turned and thrust a palm directly into his chest. The man coughed some blood and dropped to his knees.

"Who…the hell…are you?" The man coughed. The woman took off her shawl to reveal grey hair and a wrinkled face. With a wink and a smile she formed a hand seal

"Kai" the women puffed into a cloud of smoke that quickly cleared to reveal a teenage girl with long blue hair and pearl eyes.

"H-Hyuuga?" the man spluttered

"Long time no see Kabuto…been two and a half years since our last meeting"

The man stopped coughing blood and took a deep breath before returning to his feet

"Hyuuga heiress Hyuuga Hinata…by my eyes I never thought I'd see you in this situation. A pity: you have to die now" Kabuto brought out a scalpel and made a swing at Hinata. She dodged it with ease and hit a point on his arm making him drop his weapon. Kabuto's face turned serious.

"that was annoying!" Kabuto took a step back and prepared a chakra scalpel. Just as he was about to lunge he felt something on his legs. He looked down and mud was enveloping his legs. He struggled to free them but found his struggling only increased his problem.

"You little bitch…release me" Kabuto hurled a knife at Hinata's heart. He watched as it passed through her robe and chest…and entire body without leaving a mark.

"Bunshin?" Kabuto whispered almost in amusement. The image of Hinata walked towards Kabuto and stretched her hand out before lunging at him. Being a bunshin Kabuto laughed at the thought that she was trying to fool him. It did not prepare him for the strikes he felt on his chest which was being done by what he believed was a bunshin.

"Multi-layered…Genjutsu" Kabuto gasped as the points were hit that educed unconsciousness.

Kabuto fell to the ground and did not move.

Hinata looked at his fallen form and breathed a sigh of relief before relaxing from her stance.

From seemingly out of thin-air: Kurenai appeared

"Thank you sensei…without your Genjutsu I was sure to be slaughtered by that thing."

"Hinata…you were fine…I merely helped. I must say you handled yourself exceptionally well" Kurenai praised

"thank you sensei" Hinata blushed

"What did you find out about this meeting?" Kurenai's face became serious.

"Repeat of two years ago…Sound are plotting to attack. This time they've enlisted the help of the Cloud" Hinata explained briefly

"damn!" Kurenai cursed. "Any word on when?"

"Next few days"

"You're kidding!"

"Sorry…I used my byakugan to see the scroll that was passed between those two. With the aid of and Ino: we should be able to extract the image from my mind and put it back on paper." Hinata explained.

"okay…we've got to get back to Konoha as soon as possible. Ino should be back shortly…she was told only to tail the contact for a few blocks" Kurenai explained

"What about him? He knows we know, the plan could change because of this." Hinata gestured to Kabuto

"When Ino gets back she can enter his mind and remove the memory"

As if on cue: Ino emerged from the shadows

"My ears are burning" She grinned "…how'd it go Hinata-chan?"

"Tell you later…right now we gotta remove a memory from Kabuto…can you do that?" Hinata asked

"I feel like I should be insulted…of course I can! What do you want removed?"

"The chase, the fight and the suspicion he felt in the bar…be discreet Ino."

"Okay…the memories should be fresh in his long term memory. Should be easy to find. You're gonna have to put him in a less suspicious place though…if he wakes up here with no memory, he'll ask questions" Ino warned

"I'll handle that…when you're done. Head back to Konoha, I'll put him back in the bar and catch you guys up" Kurenai said. With a nod, Ino knelt beside Kabuto.

"Hinata…you better heal up his wounds as well" Hinata nodded.

Ino formed a handseal with her left index finger stright and her right hand making a crescent so a "D" was formed. She lined up Kabuto in her sights

"Mind-Entrance no-jutsu" Hinata looked on as Ino's body slumped.

She has been among the first test-subjects to Ino's new technique. Instead of taking over the body and controlling it. Ino enters the target's mind and can manipulate it in certain ways. It was devised by Ino and Ibiki. She mainly used it for finding out blackmailing info on certain people.

It was a few minutes before Ino came to

"done" She whispered. Hinata quickly healed up Kabuto's wounds and Kurenai picked him up and made for the bar.

"You two…go!" Kurenai said.

Doing as they were told: Hinata and Ino jumped to the rooftops and made south for Konoha.

Before long they were entering the outskirts of the great forest of the fire country. They began branch leaping

"That went well don't you think Hin?" Ino smiled

"I guess…but it's hard to get excited about…they are planning to attack Konoha for goodness sakes" Hinata said, jumping off a branch

"Yeah…I noticed. I tell you: That Kabuto dude has some weird stuff in his head."

"I don't want to know Ino…thanks"

"What's up Hinata-chan? You're all down and mopey" Ino asked concerned

"More so than usual?" Hinata joked

"You know what I mean…it's Naruto aint it?" Ino hit a nerve

"So? You'd be worried if it was Shikamaru away for two years" Hinata snapped

"Hey hey hey" Ino tried to calm.

"sorry…just he was meant to be back by now…I'm terrified something's happened to him" Hinata confessed

"He's overdue by six days…don't worry about it. I mean: you've waited this long…right?" Ino said

"I don't really feel like talking about it Ino-chan…please?" Hinata avoided the topic

"Sure hun…listen…when we get back: I'll treat you to some dango. That always cheers you up" Ino grinned

"It's hard to get excited over that when the combination of two armies will be knocking at our village gates in a few days…but I appreciate the sentiment. Thank you Ino" Hinata smiled.

Ino and Hinata both felt the presence of their mission leader come up behind them.

"Hey girls. Kabuto was sleeping soundly last time I saw him. We're in the clear as far as being found out goes." Kurenai reported "…although that leaves us with the next problem of the next few days."

Hinata and Ino stayed silent.

"Not to worry…we'll be fine, Konoha has seen through worse in the past, this will be no different"

Ino and Hinata were not re-assured.

"Listen…we might draw attention to ourselves. Split up, half kilometre distance from each other, stay quiet. Keep your ear wigs on an open channel. If you get into trouble, signal the other two…okay?" Kurenai advised as she switched on her radio and ear-piece. Hinata and Ino did the same and began moving outward from one another.

Kurenai looked both left and right at the retreating forms of Hinata and Ino.

"God help us"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay people…how's that?

Good opening?

Hope so.

I'm still working on getting into a groove of writing again.

The ice is broken and this sequel is on it's way.

Until next time.

I bid you all a good Morning/Day/Evening


	2. Warnings

**Author's Notes: **I'm glad to see the first chapter has been welcomed…To try and increase update speeds, I think chapter lengths will be on average shorter than those in "Out of Sight…"

Still…onward and upward. Let's see how this story progresses shall we?

Thank you to the reviewers…much appreciated as always

* * *

**Be Strong Konoha**

Chapter Two – Warnings

The gates of Konoha came into view as Hinata jumped across a large tree. She saw the road below and jumped down. Without breaking her speed, she continued to run for the gates.

She hadn't seen or heard from Ino and Kurenai since they split ways, but she knew that she had to report to the Hokage as soon as possible. The gates were ajar and she saw the guards. She ran past without stopping to greet them. The guards instantly recognised Hinata and didn't move to stop her. She looked around and there weren't many people on the streets. It reminded her of two years ago with Naruto

'_Hinata…time and a place'_ Hinata shook her nostalgic thoughts and continued to run for the Hokage office.

Hinata ran through the door into the lobby but was stopped by a woman at a desk.

"Where do you think you're going girl?" She asked bluntly

"I need to see Tsunade-sama…it's urgent!" Hinata said

"Well…you'll have to wait, she's asleep" The woman said non-chalantly

"Asleep?" Hinata asked surprised

"It might have something to do with it being five o'clock in the bloody morning!" The women snapped.

"Wake her! Konoha is going to be attacked." Hinata shouted back. The women almost swallowed her tongue in surprise

"Right away!" She got up "…just head up to her office, she'll meet you there"

Hinata made for the stairwell and climbed to the top floor where Tsunade's office was.

Hinata began pacing around the office impatiently, worried about the time they were wasting. She paced around for about ten minutes before the door opened…and Ino walked in

"Yo Hin…where's Tsunade?" Ino asked cheerily.

"She's just coming…she was in bed." Hinata explained "…listen, back at the bar: I used my byakugan to see the scroll but it was only briefly, I cant get the image in my mind. Could you maybe go in and get it? I did see the entire scroll, so the memory's in there" Hinata asked seriously

"Sure thing…just have a seat" Hinata sat down on the ground and relaxed her body. Ino sat across from her and formed a D with her hands

"Mind Entrance No Jutsu" After Ino performed her jutsu her body went limp.

Hinata could fell a cold chill run through her…it was not caused by the jutsu. Ino's Mind-Entrance technique didn't do anything that could alert a person to her intrusion. Hinata's reaction was one of "she knows Ino is in there".

A person's mind is unique. Ino can say this for absolute certain. A person's mind is constantly being affected by different factors, and different people are subjected to different experiences. When Ino enters a person's mind, an environment is created, this environment –Ino says- has never been the same from person to person.

The mind can take on many representations depending on the mind of her target. For an organised, calculated mind like Shikamaru, the mind can take on the appearance of an office with filing cabinets,

for someone who has had a violent life the mind can take on the appearance of a blood-soaked battlefield.

It had been a long time, but with the help of Ibiki she had developed this jutsu. It took a number of attempts to be able to use it to a degree of usefulness. Ino –at first- was unable to interpret the images she saw…but with practise, experience and advice from her sensei and her family: she developed it.

Hinata's mind was one Ino found great comfort in being in. Every time she entered she was filled with a sense of warmth and comfort.

Hinata's mind brought on the appearance of a sunlit field of lavenders.

Ino looked around her, the flowers around her were swaying in the soft breeze. From experience: Ino knew that the flowers embodied Hinata's memories.

She knelt down beside a group of flowers that had recently grown. Carefully and gently she cradled the head of the flower in her hands and concentrated, images flashed in her mind of trees rushing by

'_that must be when we were coming back…need to get an earlier memory'_ Ino thought.

She returned to the flower field and carefully crawled over to some other flowers and did the same as before.

An image of Naruto being fed ramen by Hinata's hand came across. Ino giggled at that memory of Hinata's.

'_such a long time ago…wonder if he's changed' _Ino thought on the off-hand.

She quickly moved onto a flower next to it and saw what else was in Hinata's memory.

The image that flashed in her mind was one of a bare-backside of Naruto.

Ino almost lost all concentration in shock…she had no idea about that memory. She filed it away for future blackmail.

'_Come on Ino…gotta find it these memories are too old. Looking for recent ones'_ Ino thought.

Ino quickly crawled nearer to where she was when she started and checked a flower.

The image of the fight with Kabuto came across

'_nearly there'_

Ino checked a couple near-by that flower: using it as a reference.

Images of watching herself, images of being chased, images of wandering into the bar.

'_almost got it…just a little more'_

Finally she cupped a small lavender flower and she was instantly looking through Hinata's Byakugan…focused on the open scroll in the hands of the Cloud ninja. On it were all the information about the attack that was going to happen. She committed it to memory and cancelled her jutsu.

After a brief nausea felt by being pulled from Hinata's mind back into her own: Ino scrambled to her feet and went over to Tsunade's desk and found a pen and some parchment and wrote down all that was on the scroll from memory…she did it as quickly as possible in case she were to forget any detail.

Her handwriting was not neat but she was certain all the information was there. Hinata peered over her shoulder and she recognised the information on the piece of paper.

"Nice work Ino" Hinata praised "…that's perfect"

Hinata's face began to show signs of concern however

"What else did you see in my mind?" Hinata was almost afraid to ask…but _every _time Ino went in she always managed to find something worth blackmailing her.

Ino bore a devilish grin at the image she found in the shy-girl's mind

"oh…nothing much" Ino deliberately made it sound suspicious…she was intentionally making Hinata uncomfortable.

"Ino.." Hinata began but was cut off as the door to the office opened and the fifth Hokage walked in still donned in her night attire

"What's all the fuss girls?" Tsunade asked tiredly as she absentmindedly adjusted her dressing gown

"Tsunade-sensei…we spied on the meeting that was taking place, we found out something…disturbing" Hinata explained…she gestured to the note on her desk.

Tsunade saw this and walked over to inspect the note. She scanned it once…then almost on a double-take, scanned it again before taking the time to read it properly

"Are you certain?" Tsunade asked seriously…any fatigue was forgotten in light of the situation

"Yes…I saw it myself…Kabuto and the cloud head-ninja. They were discussing it and that note passed between them." Hinata explained

"Kabuto found out about us but we were able to neutralise him" Hinata continued

"Kabuto's dead?" Tsunade asked in surprise

"No no…we decided it was too much of a risk to kill him. We didn't want to upset the plans in any way…if Orochimaru found out then he may change the plan and we'd be unprepared."

"I removed the memory and we put him back into the bar…if all went well…he shouldn't even have batted an eye-lid when he wakes up" Ino finished

"hmm…Although Kabuto is a threat and should be taken out; I understand your reasoning, killing him wasn't an option"

"Listen girls…I've got a lot of stuff to work out in light of these details. Why don't you go get some rest, I'll give you both a shout if you're needed…alright?" Tsunade said softly as she took her seat at her desk with the note in front of her.

Hinata and Ino looked hesitantly at one-another

"Yes Tsunade-sensei"

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

The girls said before turning around and exiting the office.

Tsunade looked over the note once again

"this does not look good" Tsunade said shaking her head. She calmly took out a bottle of sake out of her desk and poured herself a cup before picking up a pen and a blank piece of parchment and started writing. As she was writing her free hand would search through a pile of scrolls on her desk and open them. She was taking reference notes from these scrolls and putting them down on paper in front of her.

"We need a plan" Tsunade said as she continued writing.

She tapped a button on the surface of he desk and a young Gennin walked into her office

"Orderly…schedule a meeting with the Jounnin in the village have them be here in one hour"

"Yes maim" The Gennin saluted and set about his task naïve of the dire situation that was brewing.

Tsunade raised her sake cup to her mouth…but stopped just before it reached her. She stared at her reflection in the fluid before letting out a deep sigh and putting the cup back down.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here we go…getting back into the groove

This is coming along nicely I think…but that's just my opinion

I've got a dreaded feeling that I've lost some of the skill for writing since "Out of Sight…"

Still…I'm trying not to live in the past…"Out of sight…" is done…this is a new fic.

There may be mistakes…there maybe grammatical errors. But this is something I take great pride and pleasure in writing

I hope you feel similar in reading it.

Take care everyone.

Thank you for the reviews…they were very much appreciated


	3. Truths

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody. I'm remembering that the hardest part of writing a fanfic is the fact that you have to start from nothing every chapter. But it's something I'm forcing myself to overcome.

I've spent the last few weeks solid working on some schoolwork. Not had much time for anything else.

But that's pretty much done with now. I can get on with this.

So…onward and upward. Let's continue…shall we?

* * *

**Be Strong Konoha**

Chapter Three – Truths

Tsunade sat behind her desk, now fully adorned in her clothes. Across from her sat a handful of Jounnin:  
Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Ibiki and a few others sat waiting for Tsunade to start. For a meeting…it was a small gathering.

"Konoha is in trouble" Tsunade said simply. A few of the small number of Jounnin shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"…Orochimaru has once again set his sights on us" Tsunade continued. The discomfort of the few Jounnin spread and grew into the remaining.

"Hokage-sama…are you sure?" Gai asked.

"Yes…quite sure. We followed up that tip-off we received recently…it turns out the Sound plan to attack, soon" Tsunade felt the discomfort of her comrades.

"It shouldn't be a great threat…the sound cant have regained enough strength to attack us surely…unless…" Gai started before trailing off.

"…unless they have help again" Kakashi finished…out of the Jounnin assembled, he was the most cool-headed.

"Correct" Tsunade confirmed he suspicions. "…Apparently they have enlisted the help of the Cloud"

"The Cloud? Why would they help the sound?" Ibiki asked. Tsunade briefly looked at the scroll in front of her…she had taken notes earlier.

"Records show that the Cloud are very egotistical…they would only help if there was a substantial gain for themselves. I'm pretty sure the Sound aren't going to live up to their end of the deal however." Tsunade said thoughtfully

"What makes you think that?" One of the other Jounnin asked

"I know the man pulling the strings, Orochimaru has never been someone to divide the spoils." Tsunade said.

Tsunade re-organised some of the scrolls on her desk

"Listen…we don't have the time to analyse the politics of this, we have to think about the impending problem of the attack." Tsunade said with finality

"When is it expected?" Gai asked

"According to the scroll, they plan to attack a dawn tomorrow" Tsunade braced herself for the reaction.

"WHAT?"

"You Cant Be Serious"

"that's not good"

"That's a very _'hip'_ attitude you have taken Kakashi"

"Enough!" Tsunade snapped "…fortunately we do know of their plans so we can at least prepare"

The Jounnin settled down

"I've been going over recent activity records…and I've concluded something disturbing" Tsunade's voice lost all the warmth it once held. "…we have a spy in our midst"

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in a manner that suggested confusion

"How can that be?"

Tsunade looked around the Jounnin.

"I've been looking over the most recent village records. In the past two years: we have taken many more missions than ever before. As a result: more of our ninja are out of the village more often. I've cross-referenced the recent mission takings and just so happens that we barely have any ninja in the village right now. Almost ninety-percent of our forces are outside the village on missions. This is the least amount of ninja we have had in Konoha ever." Tsunade explained

"How does that suggest we have a spy Hokage-sama?" Kurenai voiced

"I refuse to accept that the biggest attack on Konoha coinciding with the most vulnerable period in terms of our forces as just a chance-happening. Thus: someone must have been monitoring our records and leaked our situation"

"Do we have any suspects?" Kakashi asked

"None as yet, unfortunately, we cant trust anyone outside this room. So we have to keep this quiet. I'm narrowing the list as best I can, but it's hard work, realistically: it could be anyone" Tsunade said angrily.

"If we leave aside that situation for now: what are we to do about the invasion?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes…do we have a defence plan?" Gai asked passionately. Tsunade's eyes flashed to each of the Jounnin in the room and took a deep breath.

"I've thought about it, gone over it many times and tried looking at it from every angle…and I don't think any kind of defence will be effective. In fact: if we stay in the village against these odds, I don't think anyone will come out alive" Tsunade said, her voice was shaking at too many conflicting emotions

"Tsunade-sama…what are you saying?" Kakashi asked

"Evacuation may be the only chance we have" Tsunade could feel the opposition the moment the words passed her lips.

"You cant be serious! Running away is not the way of the Konoha Shinobi…we would rather die defending our homeland rather than run away." Ibiki shouted

"What of the civilians in this village…would you so readily make that same decision for _them?_ And what about the thousands in the villages around the Fire Country?" Tsunade was stressed and could feel the onset of a migraine. "…yes, staying and fighting the force head-on would be very honourable, but it would also be very stupid. We fight now, we all die. And where would that leave the civilians in this village? And after the attack is finished, do you think they would simply go back to their country, no. They would raid the entire country, village-by-village killing, stealing…raping." Tsunade could not feel her own shouting now.

"As I have said: we're only at ten-percent of our total power. We will not be running away per-se…rather taking time to gather our remaining forces from around the country. Any of you heard the adage: _'he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day'_?"

Ibiki looked angry, however he did not contest her words, nor did any of the other Jounnin

"We will not abandon Konoha. I believe the best course of action will be to evacuate all the civilians to other villages around the country, then rally our forces in one area and launch a counter-offensive to retake our home." Gai did not look happy

"Launch an attack on the very walls that were meant to protect us…it doesn't feel right. Nor does the fact we are talking as if we have already lost Konoha" Gai said through gritted teeth.

"Shut up Gai…I was appointed Hokage for many reasons, one of which was to make the decisions that no one else could. This is our most viable option and we're doing it" Gai did not look persuaded.

"Unfortunately: we cannot begin an evacuation without first neutralising the spy within our midst, I've got a number of trusted people working to try and track him down"

"or her" Kurenai added. Kakashi rolled his visible eye at Kurenai's knack for pointing out the irrelevant. Tsunade chose to ignore it.

"…most likely it would be someone with access to our personnel records and mission records." Tsunade concluded. "…It is unlikely that would be a civilian, but someone closer. We can rule out anyone that hasn't been in the village for the past month. If we cross check these parameters with known history then we can form a list of likely suspects." Tsunade said, thinking aloud.

"Who should follow that list up?" Kurenai asked. Tsunade looked up.

"Not any of you, you need to prepare the village. I want most of the civilian ready to move out at a moment's notice, I want this to be done soon, and most of all...quietly. don't let on that we're about to be attacked, I want to avoid wide-spread panic if at all possible." Tsunade warned. Everyone understood the need for secrecy in the matter.

"Shizune has a rota on which of you will perform what task, be sure to read it and get to work straight away" Shizune was standing by the door to the office with a number of sheets of paper on it, each had tasks and times recorded on them, it was very well planned out.

"Er…Shizune? Where's today's roster?" Tsunade asked with a hint of embarrassment. Shizune rolled her eyes

"You folded it up and wedged it under your desk to stop it from wobbling" Shizune reminded

"Ah yeah…of course" Tsunade quickly brought the piece of paper off the floor and un-folded it. She was looking for someone to track down the spy. The roster was all the ninja that were in the village at the time.

Ino and Hinata were walking down the main street of Konoha towards the main building.

"It just aint fair Hinata-chan…I barely got any sleep after coming back this morning…and we get this assignment sprung on us" Ino couldn't help but yawn

"I know…but it's important, it's good to know that we're trusted. I just cant believe there's a spy among us" Hinata said stifling a yawn of her own.

"Well…not like it's not happened before, Kabuto did a pretty perfect job of staying under the radar. No on suspected a thing." Ino said. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"What do we need to do again Hinata?" Ino asked

"I've told you three times already!" Hinata snapped

"yeah…but I wasn't really listening, just sounds so boring" Ino said offhandedly.

"We need to observe the people on this list and determine which of them is the spy. I believe Shikamaru-kun went through a great deal of effort to narrow the suspects down to this list" Unfortunately for Hinata's sanity, Ino's brain went dead after _"observe" _and only kicked in as _"Shikamaru-kun"_ was said.

"Right…of course" Ino bluffed.

"First on the list is Nakamo Shuri…she's stationed in the main building: she has access to personnel files, she defected to Konoha from Cloud almost a year ago and has a criminal record here already: petty-theft, disturbing peace, fighting."

"Defected from cloud?" Ino questioned, "hmm…I don't think it would be her. Last night was the first meeting between Sound and Cloud, why would the sound place a spy in Konoha, give the information to the Sound and then allow the Sound to bribe them into attacking Konoha? It doesn't make sense." Ino said. Hinata looked at Ino with surprise

"That makes a lot of sense Ino…I'm amazed. But she's on the list never the less. It's up to us to check out the suspects: not criticise Shikamaru's deduction abilities."

Hinata looked at her watch

"We better hurry"

"One more question…why am I here?" Ino asked. Hinata was a second away from strangling her friend

"You can enter her mind and see if she's telling the truth and dig up anything regarding it" Hinata explained. A light came on behind Ino's eyes.

"ahhh…Now I understand" Ino said with a smile. Hinata thanked the gods.

"Got a plan for how to do this?" Ino asked seriously. "…she's going to notice if I sit down in front of her, do a hand seal and slump forward while I go into her mind"

Hinata thought for a second

"I'll get her talking, then you can stand back and get into her discreetly" Hinata suggested. Ino nodded.

The two entered the main building and went into the main lobby area. There was a single woman at the desk, different from the one Hinata had met earlier.

Hinata quickly checked the photograph next to her description. The suspect was the woman.

Hinata walked up casually while Ino just had a seat at the side trying to get comfortable so she wouldn't make a scene when her consciousness left her body.

"Hello Shuri-san" Hinata greeted. Shuri looked up at Hinata and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Shuri asked impolitely

'_Looks like some people never got over that little incident'_ Hinata thought, it wasn't a shock to her that anyone that hailed from the Village of Cloud were not fond of Hyuuga.

"Nothing really…just saying Hi. How're you doing?" Hinata asked

"What's your angle Hyuuga?" Shuri narrowed her eyes "…you don't walk out of nowhere and say hello to a complete stranger." Shuri was one of the coldest people Hinata had ever met. In her peripheral vision, she saw Ino's body completely relax. She was in.

"How am I meant to make new friends?" Hinata asked earnestly. The look on Shuri's face looked like she had detected a foul odour.

"Are you here to get some personal revenge? I know who you are, you're the excuse Konoha made to kill the Cloud's Head ninja. But we…They got their revenge for that, took the offenders life as penance. What was he? Your father?" Shuri was getting agitated

"My uncle…Shuri-san, I'm not here to make a fuss, I'm only trying to get to know you" Hinata was at the end of her patience with the girl

"Just leave me alone…please" Shuri's face softened marginally.

"What's wrong?" Hinata's caring nature sensed something deep inside the girl.

"I don't want to talk about it…okay? Please Hyuuga, just drop it" Shuri completely closed herself off, she wouldn't even acknowledge Hinata's presence after that. Hinata backed away, wondering what could have happened to this girl to make her like that.

She walked over and sat beside Ino's body, she hadn't come-to yet. But Shuri wouldn't look up so long as Hinata was in so there was little risk of her noticing.

Hinata sat there next to Ino for a few more minutes before her body began to stir.

Ino slowly got up and made her way towards the door, Hinata was close behind her.

Hinata didn't think Shuri was the spy, although she was harbouring some inner-demons that she needed to get out in the open. Hinata filed that away in her mind and reset herself on the task assigned to the pair of them.

When they got outside Ino turned to Hinata

"I was right…she's not the spy…but Hin, you should see her mind, it's a mess. She's gone through some really awful crap in her life" Ino said concerned. Hinata nodded

"I thought that aswell…but listen: we cant afford to dwell on that right now. We got a dozen more suspects to see." Hinata looked through the list again briefly. She noticed one of the suspects was a Hyuuga" That confused Hinata greatly. She was sure Shikamaru made a mistake or something. She shrugged it off and decided to leave The Hyuuga for last while she moved on, deciding which suspect to go to next.

Deep inside the Sound Country, Kabuto was being cursed by severe headaches. He was in the middle of overseeing the Sound troops by Orochimaru's side.

"Kabuto?" Orochimaru questioned

"It's nothing Orochimaru-sama…only another headache"

"They have been plaguing you since you returned from the Cloud meeting. Did something happen there?" Orochimaru asked

"No…the meeting went well. Nothing untoward happened." Kabuto said confidently

"I have a bad feeling about this" Orochimaru said

"Let's just leave it up to fate" Kabuto said

"I don't believe in fate. I am in control of this, and this will go _my _way" He said with a crooked grin.

"That's what you said last time" Kabuto said under his breath, not beyond the notice of his master

"If you dare say that again…I will rip out your heart from your mouth. This time there can be no failure" Kabuto stayed quiet while he endured his continuing headache.

He was beginning to suspect that something happened during his encounter with the Cloud ninja…but he had no idea what. He too was having a bad feeling about the coming attack.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Back by popular demand…I've had a number of messages TELLING me to continue this fic. I understand that fics need to be updated for the readers, but you must have consideration for the writer aswell. I myself have got a lot going on in my life right now. School has finished for me forever and I'm sorting out my future.

Remember this: I always finish what I start. No matter how long it takes, this fic will have an ending. Although that might be a long time away and a vast number of chapters. So keep on reading, and I'll keep on writing.

((((there's a time difference from the beginning Author note and the End Author note )))


	4. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Notes: **Whey-hey…chapter four. It's unreal how many people are asking "where's Naruto?" mind you it is a NARUTO story. He'll show up sooner or later I'm sure. Trust my plan lol…well, if you can call it a plan I guess. Like with "out of sight…": I'm kinda making it up as I go.

* * *

**Be Strong Konoha **

Chapter Four – Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Hinata and Ino were working through the list of suspects, but it was taking longer than either of them had expected. This was a result of several reasons: They had to find the suspect in the first place, they had to engage them in conversation so they wouldn't wander off while Ino was inside their mind. And Ino had to search through their minds for evidence of their guilt or innocence. This took longest because of the fact that everyone's mind is different and also very large. Ino always has to get used to a person's mind before she can search through it for relevant information.

Hinata was starting to feel impatient; she knew that they had to find the spy as soon as possible so that they can safely begin the evacuation. If they left it too late then the enemy could attack during it and that could lead to casualties.

They had already gone through about half of the list, they had gone through a range of people that had shady backgrounds…however none of them showed even the slightest hint of being a traitor.

"Maybe it's time to pick them randomly rather than go through them one at a time" Ino said.

"Shikamaru put them in a specific order, we should follow that" Hinata retorted. A thought starting to eat at her at the back of her mind…she was thinking about the Hyuuga that was on the list. He was second on the list of suspects and she moved him to last. Though Hinata shrugged off this feeling and continued with her duty.

The Jounnin's duty was to quietly inform the civilian leaders around the village of the situation so they could organise their lesser for evacuation.

They were taking a risk that one of them could be a spy…but it was a risk that had to be taken if they're plan was to work.

Kakashi was discreetly talking to the owner of the Ramen stand.

"So you see…we need you to organise everyone in your group for an evacuation in the next twelve hours" Kakashi said. Teuchi Ichiraku sighed heavily

"I'm beginning to regret putting myself forward as a civilian leader"

"Not up to the challenge?" Kakashi asked seriously

"It's not that…just I'll loose some business while I'm away" He laughed "…mind you, when Naruto comes back I should be able to make ends meet."

"So you can handle rallying up your group right?" Kakashi was not trying to be unfriendly, but it was a serious situation and he needed to get the green light from every civilian group in the village as soon as possible.

"Of course" Teuchi smiled

Inside the Hokage's office, Tsunade stood writing on a white-board with a pen. She was planning the next stage of the operation after the spy had been neutralised and the village was ready. With a bat of an eye-lid she took the board wipe and started from scratch. Shizune came in quietly with some green tea.

"How's it coming Tsunade-sama?" She asked quietly over Tsunade's shoulder. She heard the older woman sigh as she turned around to get her tea.

"Not very well…no matter how many different ways I try to work it: there's just no way that we can safely evacuate everyone in the time we have left." Shizune didn't understand.

"Cant we just send them all south?" Shizune asked. Tsunade shook her head

"Someone will notice if the entire population of Konoha files out the southern exit in an orderly fashion all at once…all our eggs in one basket, one enemy sees that, they all come down on us and no one survives. Not a worth-while risk." Tsunade inhaled a deep breath of the green tea before sipping it. "…for a _safe_ evacuation then we'd need to send them out in small groups at timed intervals, hence why we organised the civilians into groups last year. The problem is that even if we started doing that now we'd still be doing it by the time the attack comes."

"Have you considered the underground tunnels? We extended them out a couple of miles from the village as I remember for this very reason"

"Of course I'm considering the tunnels. But the majority of them are still incomplete, be like trying to push ball-bearings through a syringe, cant rush them."

"Well…we've got a fair number extending out. We could squeeze most of them through. And the exits are at least five miles out, it's safe." Shizune pointed out

"But there's still a timing option. We cant get everyone out by the time they attack comes" Tsunade said angrily slamming her cup down before clutching her temples in a feeble attempt to get a magic answer.

"Okay…if we cant do that then why don't we look for ways around it" Shizune said. Tsunade released the grip on her own head.

"We still have ninja in the village…not enough to save the village but…" Tsunade began thinking aloud,

"…but enough to buy us time." Shizune finished.

"The original hideaways in the Hokage mountain and around the village are connected…"

"…and they're connected to the new tunnels leading out from the village." Shizune finished once again. "…we can get the civilians into the hideaways and lead them through the escape tunnels while the rest of us fights off the attack."

"We should also destroy the tunnels as soon as the last person is out" Tsunade said.

"Okay…sounds like a plan" Shizune smiled at her friend and mentor.

"Thanks Shizune" Tsunade appreciatively tapped her on the shoulder with her closed fist.

Hinata and Ino were beginning to feel pressure, they knew that the Jounnin were doing their duty and they were starting to feel like they were holding up the plan. With the tension hanging over their heads they doubled their efforts and worked through the list slightly faster than before. They had worked down the list to three names…including the Hyuuga.

"Ino-chan…I've got a very bad feeling." Hinata finally broke her silence about her misgivings about the Hyuuga

"What's up?" Ino asked concerned. Hinata sighed before showing the profile picture of the Hyuuga to her "…Hyuuga?" Ino said in near-disbelief noting the white eyes.

"He was second on the list…meaning that he was the second highest suspect and I moved him to the end of the list because I didn't believe that a Hyuuga member would betray Konoha. Especially a Main House member." Hinata felt guilty for having put it off.

"You know him?" Ino asked while examining the picture. Hinata nodded

"He was my second sensei many years ago before I was sent to the academy. My father tried to train me before delegating me off to him" Hinata explained "…I've known him for many years and I didn't believe that he could do such a thing as treason" Ino listened intently before staring Hinata straight in the eye.

"You couldn't have known…I probably would have felt the same way if it was one of my family" Ino comforted "…lets check this guy out next then"

"Okay" Hinata nodded. Both Hinata and Ino broke into a run for the Hyuuga grounds.

Shizune was discreetly checking the escape tunnel entrances inside the main building of the Hokage offices when a young Gennin ran up to her.

"Shizune-sama…Ibiki-san requests your presence immediately" The young boy was out of breath, Shizune knew it had to be important for Ibiki to call her.

"Alright, take me to him" The Gennin turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could the way he came and up some stairs leading to the administrative offices. Shizune was close in toe. Her running speed was impressive considering she was wearing heels. The Gennin stopped outside an office and gestured for Shizune to enter. She did so.

Inside she saw a large round table with a map of Konoha on it. She saw several Jounnin in the room including Ibiki. All were looking on the map She saw seals placed around the table leading onto the map and the chakra exchange between them. As she approached she noted that there were many coloured dots moving around on the map. She recognised this technique as a tracking jutsu. It was most useful for an accurate reading of the whereabouts of people in the village. One of the Jounnin was deep in concentration with his hands on the seals. He was altering the readings of the map. Shizune saw as the dots representing the civilians disappeared leaving the dot representing ninja. One of the dots was highlighted a bright red. It was moving fast through the streets.

"Shizune!" Ibiki noticed the arrival of Shizune.

"What's going on?" Shizune asked.

"A few moments ago we received word of a disturbance downtown Konoha…near the Hyuuga compound. The Hyuuga then contacted us saying that someone had assaulted a number of their clan before breaking out onto the streets. A few Chuunin tried to intercept but were over-powered. We've tried stopping him but he's avoiding the patrols and we cant contact our ninja on the streets from here to co-ordinate." Ibiki explained.

"Who is it?" Shizune asked

"We're assuming it's a Hyuuga. Right now he's heading towards the North Gate." Ibiki pointed towards the red dot that was moving rapidly north" Ibiki looked up at Shizune "We believe it to be the spy…We're assuming that he knows he's been found out and he's running for cover before we catch him"

"We need to neutralise him" Shizune said. She looked closely at the northern segment of Konoha. There were only Green-Gennin dots on the map in that area. She noticed two blue dots near by however.

"If we can contact those two then we can inform them to pursue the spy" Shizune said pointing at the two blue dots

"How do you propose we do that?" Ibiki asked, noticing that the spy would leave via the north gate in less than a minute.

"Just so happens that one of them is my apprentice" Shizune winked. "…She's a lazy girl so I saw fit to put a seal on her so I can contact her in case she sleeps in and misses a lesson with me.

Shizune ran through a short series of hand-seals before channelling chakra though an invisible seal near her ear.

"Sakura!" Shizune spoke aloud. She heard a startled voice in return, but no one else could. To everyone in the room, it would appear that she was talking to herself.

"S-Shizune-sensei?"

"Yes…I need your help. There's been a spy in our midst for some time now. He's chosen this time to escape. He passed your position a few minutes ago heading north in some great hurry. I need you and Sasuke to intercept and neutralise him if you can." Shizune instructed

"Sasuke? I'm not with _'him'_" Sakura said in near-disgust. Anyway…how do you know all this…are you watching me. Is this some kinda of practical joke?" Sakura asked with amusement. Shizune rolled her eyes

"Foolish girl! Grab Sasuke, chase the spy and neutralise him NOW!" Shizune screamed with great anger.

"Y-Yes ma'am" Came the shocked reply before the connection broke.

Sakura felt her communication seal go inactive. With a quick breath she looked around her. She was walking through a street and arrived at a T-junction when Shizune contacted her.

She looked down the three streets she could see from her vantage point. However she couldn't see anyone running nor could she see Sasuke. With a sigh she took a deep breath before shouting out

"UCHIHA! Get down here! We got an assignment." Sakura yelled out…a few villagers looked out their windows at the girl, but paid little notice. Except for one individual on a roof who jumped down in response to hearing his name. He felt great tension as he found himself standing before Sakura. Over the years the rift that formed between them didn't heal much. Sasuke had yet to prove himself to Sakura as being a trustworthy friend, however they did have their good days and their bad days.

"I'm not even going to ask why you were stalking me…we gotta move. Follow me, I'm sure you know how to." Sakura said with cold eyes and a sharp tongue. She quickly headed up the northern street toward the northern gate.

Deep down Sakura knew she was being overly stubborn with Sasuke and she could do more to mend the rift in their friendship.

Sasuke shook his head is resignation before took off after Sakura.

As they ran Sasuke kept looking at Sakura. She had changed over the years…they all had. Sakura had changed her normal outfit from a red dress to something resembling Anko.

She wore Anko's trademark trench coat. Underneath she had the same mesh-shirt. She did not go as far as to leave her modesty covered by her coat's lapels. Anko had tried many times to get her to copy her exactly. But Sakura's embarrassment was too strong that she resorted to an undershirt beneath the mesh. Instead of a leather skirt like Anko's: Sakura was wearing similarly designed shorts. She occasionally wore shin-guards like her mentor's but tried to avoid it because she hated them. Opting for either legwarmers or full length pants instead.

"What's the assignment?" Sasuke asked

"Don't you know? Weren't you eavesdropping on me?" Sakura asked offensively.

"Hey! Stop that…quit trying to make yourself the centre of attention. What have we been told to do?" Sasuke asked sharply, Sakura's attitude towards him often got under his skin.

"There's a spy in Konoha, the person we're chasing is the main suspect."

"We're chasing someone?" Sasuke asked before thinking.

'_of course we're chasing someone…why else would we be running?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura didn't answer…she merely shook her head.

The dirt path had many footprints on them, but Sasuke's trained eyes were able to distinguish fresh tracks belonging to someone who was running.

"I think we're on the right track."

"Okay." Sakura acknowledged.

Ino and Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga compound to find the main gates in some disarray. A few unconscious forms were leaning up against the gate while a number of medics tended to them. They quickly ran up to one of them.

"What happened here?" Ino asked. The medic looked up from her patient at Ino.

"One of those Hyuuga folk…went berserk apparently. Tried to get out the grounds, when the guards tried to detain him he lashed out at them before running out. He seemed pretty pissed they tell me." The young women knelt back down to tend to her patient. Ino looked back to Hinata.

"Looks like we've found our man." Ino said. "…only wish we came earlier. Do you know which way he ran to miss?" Ino asked the medic. She waved them off with her hand without turning to face them.

"Don't know, I'm only here to clean this up. But the safe money is that he's trying to get out the village"

"Hin?"

"Most likely the north gate. The position of the compound and the street network would mean that he'd get out the village fastest via the northern gate." Hinata explained.

"And it's the direction of his destination." Ino said. Hinata looked puzzled. "…He is a spy from the Sound or the Cloud"

"Okay…let's get after him then." Hinata said. Ino nodded affirmatively. They both took the quickest route to the north gate. They knew they were late but they had to try to intercept him before he made it to the sound country.

Shizune and Ibiki were looking intently at the map at the three dots that were about to leave Konoha. There was a little distance between the two dots that represented Sasuke and Sakura and the dot that represented the traitor.

"Will they be enough?" Ibiki asked. Doubtful that two Gennin could take on an experienced Hyuuga master. Even if they _were _highly trained Gennin. Shizune looked up,

"Sakura is strong. As I am sure Sasuke is." Shizune replied hesitantly. One of the other map readers peered in and asked

"Should we not send in some backup?" He asked. Ibiki was about to answer before something on the map caught his eye.

"We may not have to" He spotted a pair of dots following the trail left by the traitor. "…see?" He pointed at them.

"Ino and Hinata?" Shizune asked as she looked closely.

"Seems they found the leak." Ibiki said "…better late than never I suppose" He quietly said. Shizune looked up at him with a sharp stare. Ibiki rolled his eyes in response.

"They've left Konoha, we cant track them anymore" One of the map readers reported drawing Ibiki and Shizune's gaze back down.

"How far behind are Ino and Hinata?" Ibiki asked

"About ten minutes at currant speed." This caused him to flinch.

"Could all be over by then. We should send more to back them up."

Shizune shook her head.

"No uses…even though they're ten minutes behind they are the closest that can give assistance." Ibiki looked sceptical. "…we gotta trust them."

Hinata had activated her Byakugan and could see Sasuke and Sakura in mid-chase. She couldn't see the Hyuuga that they were chasing however.

"We're close…but not getting any closer, we need them to stop before we can intercept them" Hinata said

"Well, we cant MAKE him stop, it's up to those two. What do you know about the guy Hin? The one we're chasing." Ino asked.

"He was one of my many mentors over the years…I remember him well, Hyuuga Hiraku. He was very outspoken with his opinions and ideals. He's a traditional Hyuuga." Hinata explained. Ino looked confused.

"How do you mean? I thought all of you were _'traditional'_ what makes him different?" She asked. Hinata glanced across at her companion briefly.

"Him more than others. He bordered on arrogance. You know how my father and Neji usually say _'the Hyuuga are the strongest in Konoha, remember that'_ when they fight?" Hinata said. Ino nodded

"Yeah…it's like their catchphrase" Ino laughed. Hinata rolled her eyes at her…she knew she should be used to her by now.

"Well…He took it to heart. He believed that the Hyuuga were the highest standard of living in Konoha. He saw the clan as royalty. In many of our lessons he would explain our history painted in the best possible light. He always spoke of the clan like Konoha wasn't worthy of our presence. He had many radical ideas and thoughts on the clan that personally should be kept to oneself. For example: He had ideas about using the clans influence to take over Konoha from the Hokage. He was stopped from forwarding this idea by the last clan head." Hinata explained, pausing to take a breath. Ino listened intently.

"He sounds really stuck up to be honest." Ino offered an opinion. Hinata silently agreed.

"When my father inherited the responsibilities of leading the clan, once again Hiraku tried to influence him to his own agenda." Hinata continued "…once again his ideas were restrained by my father. Hiraku saw this as weakness, an unwillingness to fulfil our potential. As time went on he became more and more egotistical, trying to covertly rally a number of Hyuuga to boost his own image and ideas. Though none would agree. After that it seemed like he gave up. He settled into teaching , never making a fuss again. Personally I thought he'd completely given up on it all…looks like I was wrong." Hinata added sorrowfully.

"If you knew what he was capable of, then why did you not suspect him?" Ino asked curiously.

"I didn't know what he was capable of…not completely. To me, he seemed like an idealist, speaking his opinions for the benefit of his clan. I never once saw him to be a traitor. Never once did I think he could do this." Hinata shook her head.

"How does leaving Konoha, leaving the clan and being branded a traitor help in any way?" Ino asked. Hinata answered unsurely.

"I think maybe he's grown beyond the Hyuuga, become aloof. Maybe leaving Konoha and letting the Sound and Cloud kill the rest of the Hyuuga, he sees it as a baptism: Casting off the old and unwanted, and leaving only purity of his own ideals. Maybe he thinks the clan will be remember through his own perversion of history if he survives."

"Sick bastard" Ino added venomously. Hinata could not but agree. She found her thoughts wandering to their friends up ahead.

Tree after tree after tree went underfoot with seemingly no end in sight. Sakura's long coat flayed in the gusts between the trees, a steady stream of chakra warmed her legs as it gave her more strength. Sasuke remained on her right flank, matching her leaps and jumps branch for branch. Sasuke's Sharingan flared active briefly every couple of minutes. And Sakura's keen senses tried to locate his chakra signature. Both efforts were ineffective since he seemed to be masking his Chakra perfectly.

"This is why I hate tracking Hyuuga. They control they're chakra with scalpel-like precision, it just blends in with background noise." Sakura complained. Sasuke agreed. But with a smile he continued the thought.

"But at the same time I like tracking Hyuuga. They focus too much on chakra detection of Dojutsu and hiding they're signatures that they're skill at hiding physical trails suffer." Sasuke said referring to some signs of recent travel. Foot indentations on branches, a loose thread every so often. Not to mention the smell of his Hygiene products.

"That's a plus defiantly." Sakura giggled slightly. It was something Sasuke heard very rarely nowadays. "…we should be entering the Valley of Death anytime now Sasuke. We should be able to catch him there."

"What are you planning?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. Again Sakura gave a giggle, but this one was slightly more sinister.

"You'll see." Sakura laughed. Sasuke managed a smile. It was very rare for Sakura to treat him friendly. It did happen occasionally, when they were on missions and they had to put their differences aside, and occasional little courtesies such as offering a seat to them or holding doors for one another. Of course much more common was arguments. Everyone agreed they needed time to hate each other before their friendship could regrow.

The pair passed a very large and old tree and began to see light beyond the next cluster of trees. They had arrived at the Valley of Death.

The Valley of Death was often referred to as many names. Some would call it a monument; others would say it was a battlefield. A few saw it as a place that should be forgotten. But everyone saw it as a mass grave in one way or another.

The Valley of Death was the battlefield where the last stand against Kyuubi was taken. It was adequately named. When the great beast's body fell silent against the earth. The very weight of the body created a valley, a grand cliff which levelled off down below. When Kyuubi's body came to rest: all the chakra that was in it's body filtered into the ground, killing all plant and animal life. The local lake was rendered undrinkable, in the fifteen years since the battle, not a single blade of grass had grown in the valley.

After the battle a great effort was undertaken to ensure that every villager fallen in the battle would be recovered and given a formal burial. After every body was identified and buried, the great carcass of the Kyuubi was burned in a Grande spectacle that lit up the night sky. While it was a glorious sight to behold, not a single person smiled. For everyone were in sorrow. Many thought the ceremony could have been an outlet of their rage and anger. But it left everyone strangely unfulfilled. Although the burning had served it's purpose, the body had been effectively cremated, and now saturated the soil. From that day to the present, nothing has changed…

Sasuke and Sakura stood at the very edge of the cliff. Below them they saw shape of the valley, it's contours matched the giant body of the Kyuubi exactly. They could both imagine how it must have lay. Upon further investigation: they spotted the Hyuuga. He had just reached the bottom of the cliff. Sasuke looked toward Sakura.

"How are we supposed to catch him, it'll take us at least that long to use our chakra to climb down there. By that time we'll have lost him." Sakura gave him a devious grin.

"Who said anything about climbing down?" She said cryptically. Sasuke looked confused.

"How do we get down then?" He asked hurriedly. Seeing that the Hyuuga was getting ready to run again.

"Gravity…try not to land on your neck when you land. Try and allow the face of the cliff break your fall every so often. Your impact velocity should be less than fatal that way." Sasuke looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"You….cant be Ser…" He was cut off abruptly as Sakura pushed him over the edge.

Sasuke fell at an alarming rate. He charged his hand with some chakra to grab the wall to slow his decent. When his hand touched the cliff face his entire body was stopped by his hand and as such: smacked into the rock, hard. He grunted in sever pain as he felt some bones break. He began to fall again, but his descent had slowed. By his estimate he would have to do it once more to avoid a fatal impact with the rapidly raising ground. So he did, and once again: his body incurred another painful impact. More bones broke and the already broken ones suffered greatly. His fall was broken again. He fell some more before his body contacted the steady curve of the cliff. He was now following the contours of the valley where Kyuubi's body once lay. He was tossed and tumbled down the steadily levelling curve. His battered and pain stricken body finally came to a rest at the bottom. He was in pain, but alive. He could see Sakura falling as well as he looked up. Through the pain he could see a difference between his fall and hers. For one thing; snakes coming out his sleeves and dragging down the sides of the cliff did not assist him. He cursed Sakura for putting him through that when she would surely come out unscathed. She reached the curve of the cliff and the snakes retreated into her sleeves. She began to roll gracefully down. A few seconds later she came to a gentle rest beside Sasuke's body with a chirpy smile.

"That was fun wasn't it?" She exclaimed quickly before tending to his wounds, with some advanced healing Jutsu, Sakura healed his broken bones and other body damage in seconds. "…oh chin up Uchiha…you had that coming a long time" Sasuke got to his feet very shakily, as if testing his recently mended bones. He admitted that they felt good, there was no more pain.

"Come on, we still got a guy to catch" Sasuke said dismissively, not willing to admit to _her_ that she was that good. Sakura shrugged it off with a smile and took off after Sasuke. The Hyuuga was close now. They could see him, he was a mere two-hundred meters ahead. With their target in sight both Sasuke and Sakura pumped chakra into their limbs. The gap was beginning to close.

Two hundred meters, one hundred-and-fifty meters they were getting closer. Sasuke began devises strategies to use against the Hyuuga. He had never faced off against one before aside from a friendly spar against Neji.

One hundred meters, Sakura could see he was still garbed in his formal robes. She looked to Sasuke then back at the Hyuuga. Instinctively: They both began distancing themselves from one another like a pincer ready to clamp on a target.

Fifty meters, they could hear his footsteps and his breath as he ran.

Ten meters, they could clearly smell his hair treatments.

Five meters, he seemed so close to touch.

Two meters, Sasuke and Sakura were about to pounce to try and bring him to the ground. Just as they both tensed their legs to strike. The Hyuuga stopped dead, Sasuke's and Sakura's momentum carried them a few paces ahead of the Hyuuga when he stopped. They both felt an open palm strike on their backs as they fell to their knees for a second. They both rolled away from each other to give them space, as they did they turned around and looked up. Equally they gritted their teeth at the attacker.

He took a great lunge at Sasuke with spear-point hand attack aimed at his heart. Still recovering he could do nothing but cover and brace for the strike.

Sakura saw the Hyuuga's attack and acting quickly.

"Hidden Snake Hands" She yelled out through her aching lungs as she thrust her right arm toward the man. A pair of golden-brown snakes emerged from her sleeve and flew directly at the Hyuuga, they both had they're mouths open and fangs bearing. The pair of snakes clamped down hard on the offender's forearm. Satisfied with the grip, she yanked hard deflecting the strike. Though the attack was spared on Sasuke, it was not spared on Sakura. Hiraku used the force of the pull to lunge at Sakura. An open hand uppercut was placed directly under her jaw forcing her into the air shortly before landing shakily on her feet. Her snakes did not relinquish his arm. But he made no facial expression that he cared. He was about to launch an attack on Sakura again. She saw Sasuke get to his feet and prepare to strike. So she prepared the target.

"Hidden Snake Hands!" She thrust her left arm at his feet. Two more snakes emerged from the other sleeve and wrapped around his ankle and yanked them out from underneath: completely levelling him. Sasuke saw his opportunity and performed the final strike of his renowned "Lion Combo" He ducked his head forward and used the momentum to flip and bring his foot down upon the chest of the target. He felt a satisfying crunch of ribs as he did. With a sigh of relief he recovered and returned to his feet. Sakura's snakes retreated back into her sleeves. They both stood and looked down at the body of the traitor.

With a grim smile they felt happy that they had succeeded. But something was wrong with the body, the skin was darkening, the eyes were losing their moisture too rapidly. Slowly the body formed into a pile of earth.

"What the…" Sakura exclaimed as she felt a severe blow to the back of her head followed by several down her spine. She collapsed in a heap on the ground and could not move. Sasuke looked in deep concern of his fallen friend before looking up to see Hiraku about to deliver a similar fate to him. With reflex Sasuke drew a kuni and threw it as hard as he could at Hiraku's foot to buy him a few seconds of time to gain distance between them. The kunai did not penetrate the formal sandals of Hiraku. Whether it was a bad aim by Sasuke or a foresight of Hiraku, the Kunai hit the metal buckle of the sandal and did not travel any further.

Sakura was effectively paralysed and could not move, the precise strikes by the Byakugan assisted Jyuuken effectively disabled her extremities.

Sasuke had complete confidence in himself…but he knew he was dealing with a strong opponent.

"You're the Uchiha." Hiraku said. Sasuke held his tongue as he analysed his opponent. "…Uchiha against Hyuuga. Interesting fight." He continued.

"You will not succeed…I will stop you." Sasuke said.

"The Hyuuga are the strongest in all of Konoha…and I'm stronger." Hiraku said; arrogance was not in his voice at all. He seemed to speak it as if it were a fact.

Hiraku's eyes swelled with Chakra as his Dojutsu activated. Sasuke prepared for an attack. The strike he suffered a couple of minutes earlier was hurting Sasuke. The pain seemed to spread downward into his legs. Shaking off the pain, he shunted chakra into his eyes to activate his stage three Sharingan.

With subtle curiosity he wondered which would benefit more in a confrontation…a Byakugan or a Sharingan.

'_He's a master of Jyuuken…his strikes will be precise and fast. Have to dodge and counter or I'm dead'_ Sasuke thought. He could feel the recent breaks in his bones begin to irritate him. Even though it was a high class healing jutsu that Sakura used; it was meant so that the subject should rest for a short time before able to use it full again. _'…have to make it quick aswell, don't think my bones will hold out in a drawn out confrontation.'_

Sasuke could see some muscle tension in Hiraku's calf. Signifying an attack was imminent.

"I will have to make this quick…my new comrades will be expecting me. And yours are soon to arrive." He said

"Orochimaru is no comrade to anyone...he will only betray you." Sasuke said, not daring take his eyes off him for a second.

"Orochimaru?" Hiraku laughed "…no no my dear boy. My 'betrayal' was only to Konoha…I'm doing this so the name of Hyuuga can live on with dignity though me. I betrayed the secrets of our once great village to the pigs in the cloud village so the dishonour of Konoha and my Clan will be erased, and the Cloud would be left holding the bloody knife. Meanwhile I will be with a select group of true brothers and sisters to carry on the great name of Hyuuga." Hiraku explained.

"You will not escape. You will be made to pay." Sasuke said, in preparation to attack.

"Why continue this fight? I am not going to inform the cloud and sound of your defence." Hiraku said. Sasuke felt disgusted.

"You have betrayed Konoha. As such you will be punished." Sasuke said.

"Oh really?" Hiraku asked with feigned surprise. "…were you punished for your attempted betrayal?"

This struck a nerve deep inside Sasuke. In a foolish moment of contemplation he took his eyes off Hiraku. With a devious smirk, Hiraku took advantage of this.

In the blink of an eye he lunged forward the four meters that separated the two of them and stabbed Sasuke straight in the heart with a needlepoint Jyuuken strike.  
Sasuke felt his heart stop, he dropped immediately to the ground clutching his chest and flailing like a fish out of water. He beat his chest as hard as he could in a futile attempt. Last thing Sasuke saw was Hiraku walking towards Sakura's prone body with a knife in his hand. He saw Sakura's eyes. Though she was paralysed, she was conscious. They made eye contact before he blacked out. He felt a cool warmth like back in their days as team seven.

Sakura's mind was screaming. She watching as Hiraku approached her. His eyes were cold and neutral. Clearly his all-seeing eyes were dormant now.

With all her mental strength she tried to summon one of her snakes to emerge. Though it was in vain.

She watched as he brought the knife over his head and brought it down with all his might. Sakura's eye's closed. However she felt now pain. When her eyes opened she saw Hiraku frozen in place with the knife in hand. As her eyes wandered she saw Ino in a kneeling position with her hands forming the seal for her family's infamous "Shinrenshin"

Hinata was running towards the three of them. A fire in her eyes as she did. Satisfied that Hiraku was incapacitated: her first concern was to Sasuke. She had to get his heart beating once again so his brain wouldn't be starved of oxygen.

She quickly gathered a green hue of chakra to her hands and placed them on his chest to massage his heart. Slowly and rhythmically she forced his heart to beat.

The situation looked grim but Hinata did not give up.

"Hin…I'm not sure I can hold him for much longer. He's resisting." Ino said tiredly.  
"Hold him to the last second." Hinata yelled back. She forced with all her might to get his heart to beat on it's own. Ino's brow was sweating and her breathing was ragged. She could not hold him in the control jutsu with his level of resistance.

After a minute, Hinata felt a small vibration under her hand. With a deep breath, she forced air down his throat into his lungs. With a fit of violent coughing Sasuke began breathing again, and his heart was beating on it's own. He only managed a ragged breath before passing out. Although this time he was out of danger.

"hin…ata…" Hinata heard a quiet cry. She turned around to witness her friend collapse from mental exhaustion. She turned to face Hiraku who was now free of his bindings. Moving swiftly before he could complete his attack on Sakura. Hinata moved forward and snap kicked him behind his knee. Forcing him down. She placed a strike on his wrist causing a brief spasm. This succeeded in forcing him to drop the knife.

"Hinata-_sama_…what a surprise to see you." Hiraku forced the honorific. Hinata's eyes were cold. She looked around her: Sakura lay paralysed, Sasuke was unconscious as was Ino. This was all the doing of the man that she once respected.

"Hiraku…you will not be forgiven." Hinata sunk into her stance, hey byakugan flared to life on it's own. Hiraku was the first to attack. He gracefully stepped forward at Hinata with an open palm ready to deflect any attack and a spear-point strike ready to fell Hinata.

Hinata had both open palms, ready to receive any attack. Hiraku's spear point was aimed directly at Hinata's heart. She could see the amount of chakra he had charged in his fingertips. Hinata gracefully deflected his strike by forcing her palm into his wrist, deflecting it before the point of contact. Hiraku countered by bringing his open palm to deliver a blow directly to her gut. Hinata had predicted this however and used her free hand to block him. Hinata briefly analysed the situation.  
Both her open palms closed around Hiraku's wrists in a tight grip. With this grip she boosted forward placing her left foot on his hip and bringing the other up to kick him directly in the jaw. She felt the kick connect. Satisfied, she released her grip and allowed her momentum to carry her into a flip. She landed softly only to discover to her horror that Hiraku was still standing and poised to strike before she had had time to recover. He was already making his attack. His arm was extended into a point and was once again striking for her heart. Her only defence was to coil backward to alter the contact point of his attack. Instead of her heart….the strike hit her shoulder. The amount of chakra she felt surely would have been a lethal amount had it hit her heart.

Hinata felt her arm go limp. She couldn't move it.

The slow realisation dawned that she was no match for Hiraku. He was one of the great masters in the Main Family.

She couldn't use her left arm…and he was ready to attack again. An idea occurred to Hinata in a moment of panic that normally would never have surfaced in any other situation. Hiraku's leg came forward and planted itself as a base for his next strike. Which judging from his body language would be an abdominal attack.

Hinata steeled herself and forced as much chakra as she could into her right foot. With a scream she kicked him as hard as she possibly could in the crotch. His attacking arm stopped mid strike and only shook. She could see a lot of colour drain from his face and his eyes were wide open. Hinata had winded him. She could see his legs begin to buckle under strain.

"w-where did you…learn that?" Hiraku asked. Hinata managed a small grin.

"My boyfriend." Hinata said. Sakura rolled her eyes. Hinata's smile faded when she saw what he was doing.  
She could see the chakra flow to his crotch was depleting and being routed to other parts of his body. He was educing numbness so he could fight without pain.

Slowly he steadied himself and pulled back. He began to circle around Hinata in small steps to size her up, she mimicked his moves.

"That wont work a second time." Hiraku warned.

He turned to face her head on. Hinata prepared herself for whatever he was going to strike with. What she didn't expect was his method.

Hiraku smiled and charged at Hinata, his arms ready to strike. Hinata was ready to intercept with her remaining good arm.

Just as he came within two meters of her: he split into three other copies of himself. Hinata's eye widened as she recognised them instantly as shadow clones. She could not have foreseen this. Within seconds she was surrounded. It was now four against one. They all jumped towards her at once. With a last attempt at attack she twisted her entire body and expelled as much chakra as she could through her entire body. A bubble of perfectly moulded chakra formed around her, deflecting all attacks.

Hinata felt her attackers strike. She continued her rotation for a few seconds more before returning to a ready stance. As soon as her protective barrier was deformed the seemingly untouched Hiraku's were about to strike again. She counted three.  
_'there were four'_ Hinata thought, her eyes widened in realisation. She attempted another Kaiten. But she was too late, a pair of hands grabbed her ankles from underneath. Preventing her from completing the technique.

She was about to use her own variation of the kaiten. However, she could not bring her arm up in time. The three Hirakus' stance was that of the "Sixty-four hands of Hakke"

Multiplied by three mean she was about to be hit one-hundred-ninety-two times. There was no way to defend with only one good arm and both her legs incapacitated. She felt the first strike, and the second. After that all she felt was pain. In a mental blank Hinata screamed her lungs out as she felt every centimetre of her body under go rigorous attack.

Hinata was passed out standing up. The Hiraku's had formed into a single body. He laughed at the still standing Hinata. She uttered something in her semi-conscious state that would turn out to be the last thing Hiraku would ever hear.

"na-ruto…kun…" Hinata whispered. In her fading vision, she saw three figures.

Hiraku,

An elderly man with white spikey hair and a horned forehead protecter.

And a young man with blonde hair, and a forehead protector covering his eyes…

Hinata's vision rested on the final figure until she collapsed completely.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well…look's like he's back. :)

It's always great to see how many people review and want me to continue.

I've said this many a time… I finish what I start. This will be finished. Just may take time.

I beg patience. Thanks for reading.

See you next time.

Peace!.


	5. Welcome Home, Again

**Author's Notes:** Apologies for the hiatus. I can go into a long explanation of excuses…but that just wouldn't be my style lol. Besides…my computerised dog ate my work **shifty eyes

* * *

**

**Be Strong Konoha**

Chapter Five – Welcome Home...Again

Hinata hit the ground cold, completely unaware of anything around her.

The first thing she could remember after that was blackness, voices fading in and out, feelings of numbness and pain at the same time.  
As time progressed she could feel the world become clearer, the voices were more crisp and audible. The numbness remained but the pain was gone.  
She felt a sharp pain in her right bicep, probably a needle. For the first time she felt a warmth in her left hand and a gentle pressure stroking her hair.  
The voices she heard were in fact just a single voice uttering her name over and over.  
"Hinata-chan…Hinata…" the voice said quietly.  
Hinata had an urge to move, to open her eyes to see the world around her and more importantly. She struggled, but try as she might, she couldn't hold on.

Naruto stayed beside Hinata's frail body lying now lifeless on the bed. She seemed to be moving a few seconds before she returned to a comatose-like state.  
The heart monitors were beeping clearly, her vitals were erratic but stable: she was in no danger.  
Naruto began to contemplate: the last time he'd been in a hospital, he'd been the patient and Hinata was the concerned onlooker.  
A figure entered through the open door.  
Naruto noticed immediately, he'd heard the approaching footsteps on the hardfloor. And he'd felt the presence in his chakra bubble. The so called "Chakra Sense" had become second nature to Naruto over the years, he didn't need to think about it anymore.  
The figure stopped abruptly after entering the room, from the curves and build of the person in Naruto's mind's eye, it was female.  
"I heard you were back…didn't quite believe it." A voice said. Naruto smiled immediately when he heard it. He stood up to face the voice. He felt the figure limp towards him. Naruto took a step forward and the body of the voice threw her arms around him and engulfed him in a huge hug. They rested their heads on one another's shoulders.  
"Good to see you again Naruto."

"Hi Sakura-chan"

They gently broke the hug and Naruto sat back down again.  
"I gotta admit Naruto: I was a bit pissed off when I heard you were back and you didn't come to see me. But having seen who you _did_ come to visit instead, suppose I can let it slide" Sakura said with some slyness. Naruto chuckled.

"How is she?" Sakura asked, starting to notice the scene in front of her: the pale girl, lifeless, the heart monitors, the IV drip.  
"The docs say she'll be fine, just needs some recovery time."  
"What happened to Hiraku?"

Naruto hesitated for a second  
"He paid the price of hurting my precious people…he's dead" Naruto said. Sakura looked worried.  
"Did you…" Sakura started  
"I couldn't, I wanted to…I really wanted to for what he did to you all. But killing is something that scares me. If you'd experienced some of the thing I have, you'd understand."

Sakura's face softened and she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"Naruto…you're only fifteen…going on sixteen. You shouldn't have to kill anyone, ninja or not, we're all young yet we're expected to bloody our hands, it's wrong." Sakura tried to reassure "…if you didn't kill Hiraku, how'd he die?"

"Jiraiya did it…I'd just laid into him with an attack and Jiraiya appeared behind him and snapped his neck in two."

They heard a soft moan from Hinata…almost an unconscious plea for attention.  
"Think someone's jealous" Sakura giggled. Naruto smiled and returned his hand to Hinata's. "…hope she gets up soon, need to get her ready to go" Sakura said offhandedly. Naruto looked in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.  
"Don't you know? The sound and the cloud are going to…" Sakura hadn't a chance to finish

"Sakura…leave us." A voice sounded from behind them. Sakura turned to look; it was Jiraiya himself. Sakura bowed curtly and took her leave.

"What is it sensei? What's going on?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I've just had a word with the boss, Tsunade says we've come back at a pretty crap time. Orochimaru's got his eyes on Konoha again, another invasion."

"And the Cloud?" Naruto asked, "…They're helping this time?" Jiraiya nodded

"That's right." "…And apparently Tsunade's evacuating Konoha for this. Most our forces are outside the village currently. So we're going to get the civilians out the village before rallying our force and taking back Konoha"

Naruto didn't look happy at all.

"Evacuate?" Naruto said in disbelief

"Naruto, Tsunade is older and wiser than you'll ever be. I trust her with my life, and I thought you did too, this is her call." Jiraiya said in defence of his oldest friend and teammate. Naruto nodded, it wasn't that he didn't trust Tsunade's decisions, but that didn't prepare him for the concept of leaving the village.

"What's going to happen then?" Naruto asked.

"Since we've been gone, the hideaways in the village have been dug out, extended many miles past the village perimeter, that's how we're all going to get out. But there are a few snags: There's only one suitable tunnel that we can use; and as such: the evacuation time is significantly lengthened: to the point where we'll still be getting people out by the time the attack comes." Jiraiya explained.

"Oh no…civilian casualties?" Naruto asked worried, Jiraiya smirked.

"Not if we can help it."

This made Naruto feel better.

"What are _we_ going to do?" Naruto asked, meaning himself and Jiraiya.

"Well…Tsunade says that the civilians are getting let out in groups, the low ranking ninja, Gennin and some Chuunin will be escorting the, I think you'll be one of them, I'll tell Tsunade to contact you. For now, just stay here…be a crying shame if we all left and forgot you're little girlfriend hehe." Naruto nodded and returned his attention back to Hinata.

With a small smile he leaned closer to give her a small kiss.

It happened so fast that Naruto didn't see it coming at all.

She was sitting backbreaking upright in a split second

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!" She screamed frantically. Her sudden recovery caught Naruto Square in the face, forehead to nose. Naruto was knocked clean backwards and smacked on the floor. He was at a loss.

Hinata hadn't noticed the impact; she was looking around her searching for her Naruto. She looked around before her vision turned downwards in the direction of a gentle moan of pain. She saw Naruto sitting on the ground with one hand clutching a bleeding nose.

"Whoops" Was all Hinata managed to get out.

**Author's Notes:** First off. I want to thank everyone emailing me and pming me and leaving those messages telling me to update. I'm still around but with loads of things going on: finding the time to write is a bit tricky, so a telling off from my loyal readers is helpful in getting me off my ass to write a chapter.

I'm going to endeavour to power write a couple of chapters now, just to try and balance things and to take advantage of my currant writing groove. So. Will see you soon.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Fulfilled Promises

**Author's Notes: **Okay, here we go. Got a laptop for my birthday a little while ago so now I can type quietly without nasty distractions. (One of the reasons I cant find time to write…hard to be creative with people CONSTANTLY walking behind your back) anyways…as I type this: am in my bed and should be sleeping, am up in a few hours for college 

* * *

**Be Strong Konoha**

Chapter Six – Fulfilled Promises

"Sorry honey…you startled me a bit" Hinata said as she tended to Naruto's unfortunate nose. Her first instinct was to crash tackle him in a hug, but decided it would be better to mend the damage she had caused first. Naruto was still sitting on the floor, but was enjoying the attention from Hinata. She was on her knees; pinching the bridge of his nose and wiping away the blood with a sterile cloth. One of Naruto's hands were resting on Hinata's knee. He had taken off his headband that covered his eyes, it lay forgotten on the bedside table. Hinata was losing herself in Naruto's eyes, although they could not see, they were so full of life.

"What you staring at Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, shocking her out of her reverie. With a look of confusion she asked

"How'd you know I was staring?" it didn't make sense how Naruto could know. With a smirk, Naruto explained

"In the time I've been away, I've perfected the chakra sense. I can _'see'_ reasonably well now. I can see you, your hair…at the same time I can see the wall behind me, the little cracks running up it." Naruto explained his gift. Hinata nodded

"So you can see as well as anyone now?" Hinata asked with hope. Naruto shook his head

"Not quite…I still miss out on a lot."

"Like what? How does it look to you?" Hinata asked

"Well…" Naruto thought "…I can only see in one spectrum. In my mind's eye: I can only see blue, every shape and object that I sense is a shade of blue. So I miss out on colours, like flowers and people's hair."

"Oh…" Hinata looked down and put a hand on Naruto's: having wiped clean the blood and discarded the cloth.

"Also…I can't read, or look at pictures…I can only sense shapes…not surface detail. Can't admire a painting or read a letter…watch a TV. And my chakra sense is a bubble; I can't "see" anything outside it." Naruto explained.

Hinata tested to see if Naruto's nose bleed had clotted, it had. Job done: she continued her first intention: she dove at Naruto and knocked him back onto the floor in a massive hug. Naruto was not expecting it at all. His world was filled with a heavenly scent and powerful warmth that he'd been missing since the day he left.

His arms wound their way up and around Hinata's firm build, taking in every sense of her: from the feel of her rib cage, the warmth of her body, the sweet smell of her hair, the soft weight on his chest.

…

Naruto did a double take on this, soft weight on his chest. Naruto blushed furiously.

Hinata had indeed "grown" since last he saw her.

Technically speaking they had been boyfriend and girlfriend for over two years now…but physically speaking they had barely been with each other for a week.

Naruto had tried to contact Hinata several times during his trip, each time was foiled by Jiraiya, expressing how dangerous correspondence could be for the two of them.

They were both now lying on the floor, Hinata on top and Naruto back-down on the cold hard floor. Hinata seemed to be squeezing Naruto for all his worth, her head resting on his shoulder. Naruto had his left hand on her hip and his right hand was softly caressing her hair.

"I missed you." Hinata said.

"I missed you too" Naruto leaned his head over and gave Hinata a little kiss on her neck. "…I kept my promise you know? I came back"

"Yeah…but you're late. I'm considering having Ichiraku shut down for this." Hinata mumbled from Naruto's neck. "…and you cant say I never warned you."

Naruto said nothing more…he merely held Hinata for as long as he could.

"Ahem" A loud cough came from the open door. Hinata looked up.

"randy little bugger, back for five minutes and your already at poor Hinata" Tsunade said mockingly. Instead of a big reaction from Naruto like she was baiting for, Naruto just smiled.

"Heyo Obachan"

Hinata smiled impishly at their currant state.

"Come on you two…need to have a chat" Tsunade said, her seriousness showing. Both Hinata and Naruto sighed before lifting themselves off the ground. Hinata took Naruto's arm by instinct and was about to lead him to a seat. Naruto stopped her before she could

"Hinata…I'm fine, thanks" Naruto smiled his appreciation. Hinata felt foolish however, her time with Naruto had been all about guiding him around. She felt an uncomfortable twinge that he didn't need her for that anymore.

Naruto took a seat next to the bed, and Hinata sat down on the bed itself, drawing one knee up to her chest casually.

Tsunade approached them and took the remaining seat for herself.

"I'm guessing Jiraiya has told you what's going on then Naruto?" She asked. Naruto nodded

"He said that you'd be along to tell me what to do."

"Yeah…that's why I'm here." Tsunade began "…Essentially we're starting the evacuation in a few hours when it's completely dark. We're going to start moving people out in small groups, since you were away: we've organized the civilian population into groups and parties for just this kind of situation." Tsunade took a second to clear her throat before continuing. Hinata listened intently as did Naruto.

"…Our currant strength of ninja in the village is at a minimum, handful of Jounnin, Chuunin groups, and we have several Gennin groups on hand but aside from you lot, they're all still as green as the day they got out the academy. Our Anbu force is depleted right now aswell, the only ones we have in the village are the elite platoon, all the rest are on special missions." Tsunade paused, her thoughts were starting to slip from her mind as the impending threat was weighing on her mind, she opened her mouth to try and speak some more, but she was having great difficulty.

Both Naruto and Hinata noticed this.

"But we have the Fifth Hokage…surely that counts for something." Naruto smiled reassuringly. Tsunade looked up at him; her head had been dropping ever so slightly as she had been talking.

Tsunade muttered something inaudible under her breath.

'_wish it did count for something'_

Naruto's keen hearing picked up on this while Hinata was oblivious

"It does." Naruto nodded at Tsunade. She did not look convinced.

"Anyway…" She continued, the weight was still on her mind but it had been lessened…for the time being at least. "…The village has been organized into twenty separate groups, starting now they are all going to be moved into the village hideaways until it comes time for them to move out. When the time comes, they will have a designated group to escort them through the escape tunnel out to the west to the Sand village, they will provide our citizens with shelter." The concept of having allies made Tsunade smile a bit.

"…after the civilians are in safety, we will rally our forces about ten miles south-west of Konoha. Messengers are going to be sent out to all our forces outside the village to meet there. There's a cave system there that will suit our needs, we've got a couple of teams securing it for our arrival." Tsunade looked on at the two of them before concluding

"obviously, we're going to evacuate our most critical people first, so hospital patients…" Hinata looked nervous. "…village council etc. The closer we get to dawn the more risk our civilians will be in. so as time moves on in the plan, we will have to assign stronger teams as escorts just to be safe. Naruto, Hinata…you and you're Gennin companions will be arranged to a designated escort group. Our Jounnin, Chuunin and myself will hold off the attackers for as long as possible when they do arrive, when the last group is away we will all leave and rally at the cave." Tsunade nods her final confirmation.

"Wow…that's a lot to take in. Will it work?" Naruto asked. Tsunade cocked her head.

"hmmmm….yeah, sure" Tsunade said willfully. Naruto smiled

"That's all you had to say" he laughed. "…So when we getting to work then?"

Tsunade shrugged.

"Just show up at the main building in a few hours or so...we'll get you sorted out for what you'll need and who you'll be with" Tsunade explained.

"so a few hours to kill eh? Obachan…I'd really like to catch up with a few folk. How many are around right now?" Naruto asked.

"Well…most are busy right now. Kakashi's hovering around somewhere but he'll be helping to organize the civilian groups for now. Sakura and Sasuke are around here somewhere, they haven't left yet. Not sure about anyone else…Ino left about twenty minutes ago to help out."

"right…thanks." Naruto nodded. "…Hinata…mind if we pay Sasuke a visit?" he asked, getting up from his seat. He picked up Hinata's old headband and put it across his eyes, where it belonged.

"Sure." Hinata smiled.

"See you later Obachan" Naruto waved. Tsunade shook her head in resignation.

"It's good to have you back." Tsunade stood and engulfed Naruto in a mighty hug, but quickly released him. Naruto laughed.

"Thanks." He felt Hinata take his hand, and lead him outside…this time he didn't fight.

"How's Sasuke been since I've been away?" Naruto asked as Hinata led him out to the ward room across the hall way, the name on the door was Sasuke's.

"Hmmmm…him and Sakura haven't been on the best of terms. Aside from that he's alright…kinda mellowed out over the years.

They slid the door open and entered. Naruto could sense Sasuke on the bed in front of them.

Hinata saw Sasuke open his eyes…they focused solely on Naruto. The emotion in them was difficult to identify.

After about a half minute of staring at him, Sasuke broke the silence…

"Well….about fucking time, jeez!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto laughed

"Good to see you too Sasuke. Everything been good then?" Naruto asked. Sasuke choked a laugh. He looked at his legs and arms and could feel the breaks, bruises, scrapes and scratches from falling down the cliff in the Valley of Death.

"If you see Sakura…let me know…I need to beat the living piss out of her."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh yes, oh yes.

I seem to be back. Lol.

My first ideas for _this_ fic began around about the 3rd chapter of Out of Sight Centre of Mind…it's a strange feeling that these ideas are blooming after their conception more than a year ago….peculiar lol.

Anyways……..onwards and upwards it seems. See you guys soon.


	7. The Hospital

**Author's Note:** Yes yes yes….i know: it's been far too long a time for an update. I'm sorry.

My only excuse is that I've been working very very hard towards my college work 

You should see my bedroom right now…got about 500 pounds worth of audio equipment set up hehe

Mixing desks, 8 track recorders. Keyboards…I'm in heaven.

This is the reason I have been neglecting my duties to you all.

I need a good swift kick up the ass to spur me along and get work done hehe.

I'm sorry to everyone who's been awaiting this chapter.

I'll try and make it up to you.

No ifs…no buts…and no maybes. I've let you down.

But I made a promise to not let this fic go unfinished…one I intend to keep

* * *

**Be Strong Konoha**

Chapter Seven - The Hospital

Hinata's eyebrows rose in confusion

'_what has Sakura-chan done this time?'_ Hinata thought, wondering what Sasuke meant.

"whoa….you two certainly changed…last I saw: she was fawning over you and you were trying to pull off some mild indifference to her." Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto…Sakura and I…we had a fight. Two years ago…infact; it was before you left!" Sasuke admitted. This knocked Naruto back a few paces.

"wait wait wait wait wait…you've been angry at Sakura for two years?" Naruto said confused. Sasuke subtly shook his head.

"Other way around mate." Sasuke chuckled ironically. "…apparently I got too arrogant for her taste and she snapped."

"You hard-headed idiot! ...you BLOCKHEAD!" Naruto shouted suddenly, causing Hinata to yelp. Sasuke's face contorted.

"What the hell do you mean? Calling me a blockhead? You're a blockhead."

"come ON Sasuke, you had to have seen that coming. Always trying to be a cold manipulative bastard, ofcourse you were going to drive people away…" Naruto sighed "…did you apologise to her?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with some tired confusion

"Have you ever met me?" Sasuke asked sarcastically

"okay….apologising isn't your strong point, but you must have tried to mend the fence surely?" Naruto pried…Sasuke looked away evasively.

"you idiot!"

"yeah yeah….enough about me. What about you? Surely you must have a tale to tell?" Sasuke shifted attention from himself. Naruto was baited

"absolutely! Had a fantastic adventure, I've been all over the five great nations. Hell….I've even got most of my sight back from the chakra sense…"

Naruto began to ramble. Hinata was listening intently, Sasuke didn't mind hearing about Naruto's trip, but he also wouldn't mind getting out of the room.

The blonde story teller was in the middle of describing an incident involving Jiraiya, a bottle of Sake and a well built female samurai

"So…Jirayia takes a swig of his bottle and waddles up to this women that I was _sure_ could take on our Anbu with her nail file! To say nothing of her swords. He gets up to her and says…"

"Knock knock!" A female voice dripping with sweetness came from the door. Sakura daunders into the room with a big grin on her face. "…Hello Saske-kun…how are we today?"

The room's temperature dropped a few degrees…Naruto was sure. Hinata swore she could her Sasuke growling.

"Two-hundred feet Sakura!" Sasuke began "…you pushed me over a Two Hundred foot cliff" Sasuke was fuming. Sakura seemingly didn't notice

"I know….wasn't it fun?" She said, still smiling. Sasuke started to grind his teeth

"I hope your first child has a head as big as yours…that's gonna be painful" Sasuke said daringly. Sakura's smile froze…not a muscle in her face budged for a minute. The room was deathly silent, even the birds had stopped singing. Sasuke gulped, knowing that he had gone too far and he would pay.

"You're right…that is going to be painful" Sakura approached Sasuke's bed and reached for one of his injured legs, her impressive strength would be more than enough to inflict a massive amount of pain to his already weakend limbs

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted. Her hand stayed. "…I'm sorry"

The three other occupants of the room stood and stared at Sasuke.

"Has he ever said that before?" Hinata asked

"I don't remember him even apologising" Naruto said.

"alright!" Sakura said, looking even more proud of herself than ever before. She took a seat and put her feet up. "….so you heard what's been going on then Naruto?" She asked as if nothing happened.

Sasuke's face clearly bore a "What the hell just happened?" face.

"er…yeah. Totally. Snake guys gonna attack again right?" Naruto was vastly confused with the turn of events in the last minute.

"I've just come from Tsunade…we've got our orders." In an instant…tension in the room broke, bringing everyone down with it. It was getting closer and closer to the attack. "…we're to report to area four and escort the group there to central. There we take them out in the tunnels and to the rally point."

"Now?" Naruto asked softly. Sakura shook her head.

"The first groups are going at sun fall tonight, under the cover of darkness…we're to meet our group at nine o'clock. Taking into account the journey to central, time to travel the tunnels, the distance to the rally point and ultimately how fast the group can travel -Can only go as fast as the slowest member- we're looking at arrival in the rally point just after three o'clock."

"Six hours? No way it'll take that long." Sasuke said. "…are all groups going to take that long?"

"I don't know Sasuke…all I was told was what _we_ needed to know." Sakura said.

"What about me?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Sorry Hinata-chan…don't know about you. You're going to have to find Shino. I saw him at central getting a similar scroll." Saukra said holding up the scroll where she got her information from.

Hinata nodded.

"I better be off then." Hinata stood up. "…I'll see you all later"

She stopped before she took a step towards then door. She quietly chewed her bottom lip for a second before turning round and giving Naruto a kiss she'd been waiting to give him for an eternity. In mild embarrassment Sakura started twiddling her thumbs and Sasuke started looking from something on the bedside table.

Slowly and reluctantly, Hinata pulled away and whispered an almost inaudible

"I love you." Naruto smiled and nodded. Silently; Hinata left the room.

On the outside of the door, Hinata took a long deep breath. She smiled anew and quickly made her way out of the hospital to look for Shino.

Back inside, everyone had regained their composure. Sakura was smiling.

"She's missed you."

"I missed her." Naruto retorted. "…how're you doing Sasuke? You going to be up for battling the forces of evil to keep your villagers safe?" Naruto asked playfully.

"still got a couple of aches…but I'll be ready for anything."

"Even the reunion of team seven?" Sakura joked. Her male companions smiled

"we'll be fine" Naruto added "…we're not the kids we were back when Kakashi was testing us." He laughed

"Remember when Kakashi stuck Naruto up the ass…that will stay with me till the grave that will." Sakura said smiling.

"That bloody hurt" Naruto exclaimed.

The room went silent.

"A lot of people are depending on us." The seriousness was dropping everyones spirits.

But before they could begin to question their abilities…Naruto jumped up out of his chair.

"We can do it…it's what we're trained for. It's what we've been training for the last two years. And now we're back together!"

Sakura grinned and stood up also.

"Aint no one gonna stop us! We're team seven!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes

"And we can take on the world." Sasuke said in a dead pan voice. Naruto and Sakura turned to face him, just seconds before they both burst out laughing.

When they had settled down. Naruto uttered something.

"I missed you guys"

Sakura took a breath.

"We missed you too Naruto-kun" She beamed. "…right Sasuke?"

Sasuke did a very subtle nod but refused to say anything.

Naruto and Sakura expected nothing more,  
he didn't need to say anything.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** no excuses. No nothing. Just one big fat apology.

We're just getting started.

Am gonna strive for at least an update a month from now on!


	8. Nightfall

**Author's Note: **I coulda sworn I already posted this chapter….it's a bloody head scratcher. Either it was unsuitable and was removed…or I completely forgot to post it after I'd finished it. All the same, I'm confused.

I can only apologise.

**Be Strong Konoha **

Chapter Eight – Nightfall

The Sun was setting over the Cloud Village. The cloud surrounding the village -it's camouflage- was darkening from a brighter white into a more sullen grey.

Silently, the Raikage watched as the final preparations were being made to his ninja below him. He stood atop a glamorous building in the middle of the village, it's sharp edges and reflective surface made it seem like a bolt of lightning.

His head ninja approached silently and awaited by his side.

"My lord…we are ready." He said. The two were in great contrast to one another: The Raikage, in his formal yellow Kage robes. The head ninja in his full ninja attire; flak jacket, headband, cloak and assorted weapons.

"Sevren…this does not feel right." He spoke gently

"My lord?"

"I have received many ill-omens today. We are tampering with a balance of power, risking all with a coalition with the treacherous Sound." The Raikage said.

"Konoha has embarrassed us my lord, they killed my predecessor and tried to soil his name with a charge of kidnapping. They are without honour. They hold many secrets within their walls, silently building an armed force. Geographically placed to attack any one of the five great nations within a two-day period. Even during my meeting with the Sound head ninja we were spied upon. Kabuto did however silence the rat."

"I took a vow to protect this village Sevren. How can I condone an action that could jeopardise that vow."

Sevren looked at his lord

"Because you are the Hidden village of the cloud's finest leader and strongest mind. You are the Raikage"

A sudden wind blew past the two men, chilling them both.

"You need not remind me of who I am." The Raikage spoke.

"There is still time to call off the assault. We can yet wash our hands of this affair." Severn spoke.

The Raikage turned and looked dead into his eyes. For several moments the tension built to breaking point.

"Begin the operation." The Raikage turned and retired into his office.

Sevren looked out over the troops he would be leading into battle. Taking a deep breath: he sighed. Violent winds came from nowhere and surrounded him. For a few seconds they blew before dissipating. And Sevren was gone.

He reappeared at the village gate where the cloud ninja were rallying. He took a look at the force of ninja before him, easily one hundred strong. He turned and began walking. The grand gates parted and the wall of cloud opened. Sevren took several steps before breaking into a run and disappearing into the eternal fog that surrounded the village. His troops flowed close. Within seconds, The street where the ninja stood, was deserted. The gates shut and the cloud fell back into place.

At this exact moment, a chill ran down the spine Of Tsunade who was looking over the final preparations for the evacuation. She said nothing however.

Beside her –organising the groups- was Shizune.

"You would think we would have prepared for an event like this before, it's taking too long. Thank god we got forewarning, otherwise we'd be in serious trouble."

"It's not something we should have seen coming. To plan a mass evacuation because we are too weak to fend off an invasion. It's unheard of. I'm only afraid for one thing however." Tsunade suddenly thought. "…no matter the outcome of this, even if we can take Konoha back, we'll be viewed as too weak. Just because we could get through this wont stop the Rock or even the Mist from taking advantage."

Shizune could not think of an argument to this fact.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Konoha had entered twilight. Everyone was feeling the tension beginning to build.

"How long till the first group leaves?" Tsunade asked while gazing out the window.

Shizune made a quick check over the reports.

"We've had a number of delays. Trying to keep account of all the group members. We're behind as it is. One hour before we can get the first group to leave."

"Who's the escort?" Tsunade asked

"we've put two rookie groups on it." Shizune paused very briefly "…Genrou and Ebisu's Gennin."

Tsunade shook her head.

"In mission terms, this would class easily as a 'B' and we're putting rookies on them."

Shizune thought back to a mission report she read during her first few months in Konoha.

"I heard that Naruto-kun engaged in an A-rank mission in his first month as a Gennin."

Tsunade laughed ironically.

"Now that you mention it. Mini-Naruto is on the first group isn't he? Konohamaru? He graduated from the academy not too long ago. Maybe it's not as much of a worry."

Not too far away on a designated rally point. A young Gennin sneezed abruptly. His five other companions looked up, breaking some of the tension as well as the silence.

"Are you getting a cold? Konohamaru-kun?" Moegi asked

"No no…am sure a pretty girl is just speaking about me is all. Hehe." Konohamaru said cheerfully.

"I'm just trying to get over the fact that we're going to be doing an escort mission without Ebisu-sensei. We've not even done a C-rank mission yet" Udon said, wiping his nose. A cold voice sounded out from the other Gennin group.

"Try not to mess this up. We've got a lot of people depending on us." A slightly older Hyuuga Hanabi said, she retained an air of arrogance but grown a strong sense of purpose.

Her team mates were cautious of her, she always knew exactly what was happening around her and they were yet to understand why. Hanabi was always careful to keep the highlights of her "gift" to herself.

"Don't worry about us cutey, we're not letting anyone down today." Konohamaru said confidently.

"Don't ever call me that." Hanabi scowled. Konohamaru laughed. Moegi and Udon were chatting away quite happily while their leader spoke with Hanabi.

"say…you're Hinata-san's little sister aren't you?" He asked. Although Hanabi and Konohamaru did share a class in the academy; she was very closed off to everyone else.

"So what if I am?" Hanabi was getting irritated.

"Just so happens that your sister and Naruto-niichan are going out." He said matter-of-factly.

Hanabi quirked an eyebrow

'_how come I didn't know that.'_

"You didn't know?" Konohamaru noticed the slight hesitation on her face and deduced she was unaware.

"How did you find out?" She asked.

"Hinata-neechan told me when she was helping out at the academy."

With a sigh and a subtle shrug, Hanabi answered

"Like I care." She turned around and rejoined her team.

Konohamaru's eyes wandered lower, watching her backside as she walked.

Without turning her head, Hanabi shouted.

"Stop looking there you little pervert."

With a blushing shock, Konohamaru turned around and retreated to his team.

"She's spooky…but pretty." He told Udon and Moegi.

All six Gennin sensed the approach of some people. It was the first of the group they were meant to escort, heading the group was Teuchi Ichiraku. Ayame and several others flanked him. Ayame was clearly the youngest; unlike the others she had neither grey hair nor wrinkles.

Immediately all six Gennin's mood dropped slightly. Time was growing shorter. Soon the lives of these people would be weighing on their shoulders.

Having found Shino and learned what she needed to know about the operation, Hinata accompanied Shino as he searched for the final team mate. Unknown to both of them: Kiba had been away on a mission with his sister. So Hinata and Shino had been assigned a new teammate.

"Nakumo Shuri." Hinata sighed. "…I was only talking with her this afternoon. She was one of the suspects Ino and I were checking out."

"What do you know about her?" Shino asked

"Nothing really. She defected to us from the Cloud. She's a bit of a loose cannon and she's got some pretty harsh inner demons from what Ino told me. To be honest, I didn't even know she was a ninja. As far as I could tell, she was a secretary."

"A cloud defector? Hinata…are you comfortable with that?" Shino asked.

Hinata was surprised and felt a little insulted that her friend would imply such a thing about her past.

"I'm not the one with the problem Shino-kun. She holds a lot of resentment towards me and my family." Hinata answered calmly.

Shino didn't answer

"How are we meant to find her?" Hinata asked, looking around. Shino looked as if he was about to answer

"She'll find you, Hyuuga." A voice called out. Hinata and Shino caught sight of a light distortion by the wall of the building they were walking along the outside of. The distortion was very subtle, similar to the distortion seen above a burning fire.

The distortion slipped away and dissipated to reveal Nakumo Shuri in her full outfit.

A black bodysuit with pads of armour in vital areas, it was –from what Hinata assumed- to help with her camouflage jutsu, she seemed to be wearing ninja hood and a neckerchief, both were pulled down so her face was uncovered.

"That's an impressive skill Shuri-san." Hinata complimented.

"It's why I didn't get caught when I defected." Shuri said offhandedly as she walked over to her temporary team mates.

"genjutsu?" Shino asked.

"Not exactly." Shuri responded cryptically. "…my natural ability in chakra control in conjunction with this suit lets me bend light around my body so I cant be seen."

To emphasise her point, she vanished in another distortion of light and reappeared behind Hinata.

"It's something to contend with your eyes Hyuuga." Shuri said. "…my father designed it during the war. We were the only ones who could use it properly."

"The Byakugan cant see through it?" Hinata asked surprised.

"In theory. My father put a lot of research into the physics of your eyes. It was never field tested."

Hinata shrugged,

"well…I'm here now. Could try it?" Without a word, Shuri disappeared again. Hinata activated her bloodline and scanned the area.

Where Shuri had been standing there was a very faint shimmer in the air. Noticeable, but far from obvious.

"not perfect, but it is very good." Hinata admitted. Shuri returned to sight without so much as acknowledgement of her words.

"Just seen this cute blonde guy at the hospital, wonder if he's single." Shuri said, she knew full well that Hinata and him were involved, Shuri was just trying to stir something. Hinata was baited.

Shuri was coming from the hospital and overheard a blonde guy speaking to Pink haired girl about Hinata.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at her

"Stay away from him." Hinata said venomously

Shino –who was arguably the most unflappable of the then-rookies- was shifting in discomfort over the tension between Hinata and Shuri.

In an effort to break it; he spoke up.

"We should get to our rally point." Both girls looked across to him, He felt pushed back by their combined stare.

Shino took it upon himself to lead the girls and hastily began walking. The girls followed soon after.

Back at the hospital, Sasuke was getting changed. In response to his demand for privacy, Naruto and Sakura were ousted out the door,

Where Naruto felt comfortable to ask a few questions that had been weighing on his mind.

"How was she when I was gone?" Naruto asked. Sakura glanced over. Sakura thought back

"the first few months were the worst, she went back into her shell like never before. There was even a week she wouldn't talk to anyone….not even me."

"She seems fine now…a lot more confident." Naruto responded confusedly.

"we're not sure what happened Naruto." Sakura shrugged. "…just one day: she snapped. Sparring with Neji, she screamed bloody murder, he was distracted by it and she punched him square in the nose…broke it clean. None of us had a clue what happened. This was about five months after you left. Till then: she was getting quieter and shyer all the time."

"And after?" Naruto asked

"she apologised profusely to Neji…then things began picking up. She got more outgoing, she started doing better on missions. Everything."

Naruto smiled.

"She of course had those days when "missing you" took over. On those days we just had girly night-in." Sakura laughed.

"I really wish I wasn't gone…you know that right?" Naruto asked.

"Ofcourse I do!" Sakura answered…then a thought popped into her head from before

"erm…Naruto?" Sakura said cautiously, Naruto looked up "….you mind if I ask something?"

"go ahead"

"were you….faithful?" She asked slowly. She regretted asking the minute she stopped talking. The temperature seem to drop a few degrees in the hall way.

Naruto turned around to face Sakura. The pulled down his headband and stared his blind eyes directly into Sakura's.

Sakura was feeling uneasy, she knew he couldn't see out his eyes, yet he was looking straight at her.

"Yes" Naruto said unwaveringly, truthfully.

Sakura could tell she had hurt his feelings. In truth, Hinata and Naruto were only together for a couple of days. It's nothing compared to two years. She had no idea the feelings shared between Naruto and Hinata in that short space of time.

Sakura wished she had kept her mouth shut.

She looked out the window in the hallway, the moon was becoming more visible as twilight settled in.

Kakashi sat in solitude on the roof of the head office building of Konoha, reading his book.

Light was failing, night was falling…the moon was beginning to turn red. A lunar eclipse.

"This should be interesting." He said to himself as he calmly turned the page.

On the outside he was calm, but under the surface he was nervous as everyone else to the coming attack. As a Jounnin…he was going to be one of the last out of the village.

The night blood moon was a bad omen considering what was to happen in mere hours time. He continued reading…possibly the last chance he'd get.

**Author's Note: **The scene is set…the performers are on their way. Time to start the show.

Hope you enjoyed that people


	9. Those Who Leave, Us Who Stay

**Author's Note: **Ahoy………………..

I've just enjoyed a fortnight with the love of my life. She came to Scotland for me….i went down to the south of England with her. It was awesome….and I'm dying to see her again, I miss her so bad.

This is for Shaz

Love you honey.

**Be Strong Konoha**

Chapter Nine – Those Who Leave…Us Who Stay

Konohamaru and Hanabi, the respective leaders of their gennin cells headed the large civilian group through the centre of Konoha to the main building, It was here the main escape tunnel was.

There were many tunnel access point s around the village. However the one in the middle of the village was the only one that connected to the escape tunnel that lead out of the village.

The group was two dozen strong. Two gennins at the front, two at the rear and the others mixed in between.

The group was disorganised. Most were elderly villagers, too weak to be ninjas, opting for the shops around the village. The age exceptions were for young relations to the elders.

Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku for example.

They weren't briefed on the details of their mission. Only that they were to escort the group to a neighbouring village and to rendezvous at the designated rally point.

It was still early, so the risk was minimal. The light was still failing, and the blood moon was ever so much more intimidating.

Konohamaru hated it all…it showed.

"Calm down…you're the leader, show some courage. Everyone else is feeling your fear" Hanabi said...the softness in her voice could have been mistaken for compassion, however it was just so no one would hear her.

Wordlessly, His back straightened up and released the tension he was building in his fists. The main building was just ahead.

They walked in the main doors, the place had been cleaned out to save as much space as possible. There was a door leading to the state room in the middle where the Hokage has tea with foreign dignitaries. Shizune came out and greeted them briefly.

Come this way please. The large group followed her into the state room.

It was a beautiful room.

Lavish furniture, A grande fire place. The room was very large and circular, paintings hung on the wall depicting moments in Konoa history. The floor was stone, fitted in a circular pattern, converging in the centre of the room where the giant keystone sat…or where it used to sit.

It had been removed, leaving a large hole in the middle of the room. A step ladder was seen descending into the hole. Shizune handed Konohamaru a piece of paper, detailing which village he was to take the villagers to, what to do when there and where the rally point was.

At once, Shizune shout out.

"Everyone, please stay calm. As you can see, you will be leaving via this hole. It drops into a tunnel which leads about two miles south of Konoha, then you will be escorted to the village of Samtar. Arrangements have been made to accommodate you all when there. Good Luck."

Having said her piece, she left the room and arranged for the next group.

Along with the papers given to him. Konohamaru found a register with all the names and pictures of his group on it.

"Okay, everyone, please follow Hanabi and myself down into the tunnel and we will lead you out." Konohamaru said.

He gave the register sheet to Udon.

"Tick them off" he said to his friend. "Someone help them into the tunnel here, and someone help them down below."

He climbed down the step ladder into the dimly lit tunnel. Fortunately it was large. enough to walk upright.

Once he had dropped from the ladder, He took a step around. Candles lit the way as far as he could see. He heard Hanabi and one of her team mates get off the ladder behind him.

"Stay here." Hanabi said to her team mate. She approached Konohamaru. "…ready?"

Konohamaru nodded.

He looked over to see the first villagers entering the tunnel with the assistance of Hanabi's team mate.

"Follow Us" Konohamaru called out.

Konohamaru began walking as the rest followed. As the villagers entered the tunnel, they followed on the group in the tight passageway.

Hanabi looked to the walls as they walked…they were lined with explosive tags…not just sporadically placed…but in an unbroken line stretching out with the candles…

This was clearly not going to be the way they re entered the village.

Hanabi kept the discovery to herself, if they hadn't noticed, they need not know.

All over the village, the remnants of Konoha's ninja sat patiently. Awaiting their time, they could do nothing but prepare…and imagine what might happen.

Many miles north of konoha, the Cloud army raced through their mountain tops, nearing the southern border. Sevren felt uneasy…to move such a large force together, it was not an act in discretion.

The sound army was too, exiting their outpost, entering the neutral territories that stood between them and Konoha.

Kabuto and Orochimaru were overseeing the forces mobilise. The sound army was unique in the way that there was no single staging ground for the entire force as with other villages.

Due to the need to be hidden, the forces were distributed around the neighbouring countries….not isolated to a single outpost.

Leaving Orochimaru's HQ was the elite squad: The strongest of the Sound's forces, Orochimaru's private bodyguards, his handpicked soldiers. Himself and Kabuto.

Rather than a single large force; the Sound's attack on Konoha was planned in waves to compliment the Cloud's persistent, continuous attack.

His team would be the second wave. The first advance team would join with the cloud force and attack with them. Then soon after, once the first strikes have been dealt with, Orochimaru's force would arrive and lend they're heavier attack to the possible stand off that had formed at this point.

An over confident thought struck Orochimaru:

"This is most likely over-kill…Kabuto"

"I simply do not trust the cloud my lord. They must turn on us at some point." Kabuto voiced his concern.

"I know this…it is for this eventually that we will strike the cloud once we are at full strength and established in Konoha" Orochimaru said arrogant of his plan. "…The cloud are our cannon fodder; the defence of Konoha, the majoriety of their meagre defences will focus on the cloud. When we have superiority, the cloud force will be diminished, ripe for our pre-emptive strike."

Kabuto marvelled at the plan.

"the major turning point of this endeavour…is the defence capabilities of Konoha. Our second strike against the cloud could fail if Konoha is wiped out too easily."

Orochimaru countered this

"While Konoha is down to a bare minimum of Shinobi, they are fierce. I know first hand the honour and fortitude of that snivelling village…they will fight to the last."

Kabuto nodded.

After this brief discussion concluded…Orochimaru took notice that his platoon was ready to move out.

Wordlessly, he took point and charged into the darkness. Kabuto on his flank.

"For death or glory." Kabuto shouted back at the force. Each followed, mindless drones, following the devil to judgement.

It had been well over an hour since they had first entered the tunnel. They followed it as they meandered through it, seeing no end. The exploding tags and wall torches guided they're path.

Hanabi and Konohamaru felt very uneasy. The tunnel barely allowed two people to walk side by side. And there was very little head clearance. Each step they took echoed, every breath ragged. Even so…it was eerily quiet, no one was talking.

Hanabi's Byakugan flared up every so often to see above ground, to see how far they had come and how far was left to go.

"fifteen minutes…we'll reach daylight." She informed Konohamaru, instinctively whispering. He only nodded in response.

He stretched his arms upward as he normally did, only to find the tunnel was too short, he couldn't stretch out normally. This did nothing but magnify his feelings of claustrophobia. In a small sense of panic he quickly took stock of his surroundings. Torches on the wall, exploding tags –he tried to ignore them-. Then something stood out to him, something he'd not notices before. A circular seal that was on the roof of the tunnel. It was decorated to it every ten metres, it was a seal he did not recognise.

"Hanabi-san…do you know what that is?" Konohamaru whispered, pointing at the seal as they passed underneath.

"It's an oxygen producing seal, there's one on the surface as well, taking air from above ground and depositing here. If not for them we would have suffocated long ago, with everyone breathing and these torches burning up the air." Konohamaru nodded in interest.

Something else caught his eye, natural light. He could see it reflecting off the wall around the next curve of the tunnel. He could feel the air become fresher and the temperature drop.

He breathed a relieved breath.

"We'll rest for a few minutes when we get out of here, but we have to keep moving. The sooner we get these villagers safe, the better." Hanabi firmly suggested

They could see the last remnants of light from beyond the mouth of the tunnel, a soft breeze cooled they're dampened foreheads.

Konohamaru smiled.

Sun had set; the evacuations were progressing without incident.

Outside the hospital: Team Seven walked proud. The Anko-esqe Sakura, the blinded Naruto, the indifferent Sasuke. They walked as equals. Behind them: a group of recovery patients. They're assignment was to guard the non critical patients out of Konoha. Broken bones, and other non-serious case that were able to move themselves but could do nothing to aid in defence. The most serious patients were being airlifted to safe villages to the south-west.

Naruto heard the giant eagle take off from the roof of the hospital, secure on its back were a number of recovery patients. Great care was taken as the Grande summoned beast flew south.

Sakura looked behind her at the large group. While most could walk on their own, there was no way they could traverse the tunnel network without causing a great blockage. For this reason: they were escorting them east, away from the main group.

The biggest concern was that it was above ground, unhidden. And there was a chance that the attack of the Cloud would spread over from the north to the east and catch them.

They were banking on it being too early for the cloud to swoop in and ambush them. Although the injured amongst their group would defiantly slow the pace.

Only a single gennin team was assigned to guard the hospital groups. Although these gennin were hardly the rookies they were so long ago. They were Gennin in nothing but title. They're skill had improved greatly.

They had left the hospital perimeter and were making their way across eastern Konoha. The streets were deserted; everyone was at their designated evacuation points. Those not apart the first evac. teams were holed up in the underground shelters: The Hokage monument for example.

It was dark, the sun had set… every house light and all but the occasional street lamp was out: Blackout conditions.

The only lights on in Konoha at this time were the appropriate routes through the village for the evacuation purposes, the main office building where the main tunnel was and the hospital. Even the hospital would soon be darkened, as all the patients were clear.

Sensing the unrest in their group, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto assumed their formation.

Sasuke would take point, his eyes could easily scout ahead. Sakura heading up the rear, her skills more than capable of heading off an attack from behind. Naruto in the middle of the group: his chakra sense encompassing everyone and the trees that would surround them, able to keep track of everyone and keep watch of anyone approaching.

The silence in the group, though mortally awkward, was mortally essential.

The group itself was large, to cover it all effectively: the gap between Sasuke and Sakura was in excess of twenty metres. There were thirty-four people in the escort party plus two nurses, all of whom depended on those three Gennin for survival.

Their currant pace was agonising, though it could not be helped.

They would soon be entering the darkness of the Konoha forest.

While their thoughts were focused on the ultimate outcome of this endeavour, one certain blonde couldn't help but think of his blue haired crush.

When they were in position they switched on their radio headsets.

"Everyone feeling alright?" Sakura's voice buzzed across the channel.

"I'm sensing a lot of nervousness, heartbeats are rapid." Naruto reported, his senses informing him of the groups condition. A small giggle was heard

"I meant you two. How are you guys feeling?" Sakura specified.

"Well…my patients are going to be tried, I'm not used to moving so slow." Naruto said.

"I've no complaints." Sasuke said, a crackle of static flashed across the radio; someone had just tuned onto their channel. A female voice sounded.

"Team seven, we've lost contact with a scout team in the east. Please exercise caution, there could be a Cloud advance team."

"Roger that." Sakura answered

"The scout team had standing orders to rendezvous with you at midnight. Your secondary objective is to locate them and render any assistance you can, but do not jeopardise your escort group…Central: Out!" another crackle signified the operator tuning off their frequency

Seconds of silence filtered between them before Sakura spoke out.

"How about now Sasuke?"

"…" He remained quiet

"Thought so…"

Sasuke saw the outline of the eastern gate, it was open by a small fraction to let them out. He took notice of gigantic barricades on either side of the gate: ready to slam down and keep the gate closed.

"I want light and noise discipline when we're out there! Naruto will ensure that all of you stay in the group. Keep in line, two by two formation and follow the couple in front." Sasuke shouted out, the group obeyed.

The group trudged forward. Slowly, they approached the gate. Like sheep, they were herded through the gap by the watchmen.

While the deserted Konoha Streets were eerie, a ghost town; the woods were far more unnerving. They could hear the unsettling of wildlife, the rustle of leaves and branches. Naruto could sense the heartbeats of the whole group increase their tempo; this alone was enough to make him feel at unease.

"Anyone else getting bad feelings about this?" He asked across the radio.

"Naruto; our village is about to be over-run by two powerful forces, we're in danger of being ambushed and we've got to defend everyone here…how did you think we're feeling?" Sakura answered.

"hehehe, sorry." Naruto chuckled ironically.

"Come on…let's hear about you Naruto. Learn anything good over the years?" Sakura got a bit more casual.

"What part of noise discipline did you not understand?" Sasuke's hushed voice sounded a bit irritable.

"Good to know some things haven't changed." Naruto said to himself in a whisper.

The channel stayed clear. Sasuke kept his eyes focused, Naruto kept track of everyone in the group. Sakura stayed alert, making sure the group wasn't lagging.

Occasionally Naruto would tell Sasuke to slow down so no one would drift apart. Some people were slower than others due to injuries.

The nurses calmly walked between everyone, dispersing water and medicine as required.

Hinata, Shino and Shuri were walking through the underground tunnel. By now, several of the evacuation teams had already departed, although time was beginning to wear on and not even half the teams had begun their escape. They were falling behind.

They're group were stronger and more able than the groups before. Mainly comprised of non-combat personnel such as office workers and shop owners…ninjas who had given up they're headbands for life with a family. Whilst mostly young and strong, they could not adequately defend themselves, although their over-all speed would allow them to get to their safe house sooner.

Hinata was at the back of the group, her Byakugan able to track everyone, and keep an all round eye on their surroundings, able to report in what she sees to her team mates.

Shino was in the middle, his bugs perfectly suited to the support role.

Shuri had point, her headstrong nature made her ideal…in her own opinion.

Kiba would normally take point, but since he wasn't here; Shino and Hinata decided they'd retain their normal formation and merely allow Shuri to replace Kiba for the time being. Secretly, they couldn't decide who was easier to get along with…however the tension between Shuri and Hinata was strong. Shino felt uncomfortable being in between both of them. He was sure it was just himself, but it felt like his bugs were moving erratically inside his body.

They had not yet tuned in their headsets; there was no point in the tunnel. Hinata nervously fidgeted with her throat mic.

Her thoughts were continuously wandering back to Naruto. She had heard that his team were safeguarding the hospital patients to the city of Bantiir, though it would be some time before they reached there.

Their own destination was the small village of Tyrol; about five miles south of Bantiir.

Hinata's byakugan saw the opening of the cave…it was close. Once out: they would take to the forest and head due East.

She hoped to keep a brisk pace. Hinata put herself through a quick mental preparation cycle, she knew her Byakugan would be put to endurance here. She knew she would have to maintain it as long as it took to get to Tyrol.

The brisk night air chilled her even through her jacket. The cave torches and the surrounding rock cave it a high temperature; coming out to the darkness, brought the cold to bare. Hinata could feel Goosebumps. She heard Shuri shout out the standard commands to follow her, to stay together and to remain quiet. Hinata absentmindedly flicked on her headset, as did Shino and Shuri.

"One-two" They heard Shuri's voice break the channel static

"We should follow the eastern road for about a kilometre and then take to the forest. Shino-kun, have you bugged us all?"

"I have." His monotone voice affirmed, one of his bugs now hid on every member of the group, a fail safe for Hinata's Byakugan.

"We're unlikely to have any encounters, but stay sharp all the same. We'll be in contact with three other parties in case they need some back up." Shuri said

"Including Naruto-kun's." Hinata said without thinking. Shino remained quiet. Shuri arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah…that blonde cutie." That knocked Hinata of her feet briefly

Shuri led the group to the east.

Each of them felt a small static disturbance as they left the genjutsu bubble that protected the mouth of the cave from the rest of the world.

And there they were…alone in the dark, Hinata, Shino and Shuri. All else forgotten, they focused their attention on the task at hand. Shuri's guidance of the group, Hinata's watchful eyes and Shino's pets.

As they made it out onto the road, Shuri ordered them to pick up the pace.

Being a fairly young group, it was not an unreasonable order.

The group broke into a gentle run. Although headstrong to the point of arrogance: Shuri did not neglect her duties. She made sure that the pace she set was not gruelling, she was sure that Hinata would inform her if they needed to slow down aswell.

"Hyuuga…when do we get off the road?" she spoke through the radio.

"About another ten minutes Shuri-san."

They continued on in silence.

"Sasuke…think we're going to have to stop for some rest. The nurses are telling me they have to change dressings and administer some injections." Sakura spoke across the radio.

Sasuke nodded

"Okay, Sakura…there's a clearing just ahead…secure it please, we'll break there."

"Roger."

Sakura took to the trees and dashed forward. The clearing was a bare hundred metres away, but at this pace, it would take a little while. Sakura was there in very little time, she cleared it of anything hazardous…not that there was much of major concern, it was just standard procedure.

It was a small clearing, one that seemed to have housed campers at some point…an old camp fire tarnished the centre. She quickly set up a new fire and sorted out felled logs and large boulders. She would cast a genjutsu bubble around the clearing that would hopefully protect them from any onlookers and would be ambushers.

It was a good number of minutes before the group caught up to her, in which time Sakura had made the clearing look much like a traditional campsite.

Most of the patients opted for lying infront of the fire, but the leg patients needed elevation so chose to sit on the logs and the rocks. Sakura, having set up the genjutsu assisted the nurses in doing some rounds, making sure everyone was alright. Sasuke pulled Naruto to the side for a quiet consult.

"Naruto, did you sense anything in the last half hour?" He asked hushed

"Nothing at all…I sensed the wildlife and general stuff like that…nothing suspicious." Naruto said assuredly.

"Maybe its just paranoia…but I constantly feel like something's out here." Sasuke said seriously

"Maybes your just seeing movement from animals, birds. Sharingan picks up movement right?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"no…something's off…" Sasuke said suspiciously. "…listen….keep it to yourself, I could be wrong, no sense worrying everyone."

"Hehehe…never known you to admit you may be wrong Sasuke."

"Truth be told Naruto…you've not known me at all." Sasuke said desponded. Naruto Smiled,

"still time for that bud" he laughed

Sasuke looked over everyone they were protecting

"is there?" He turned and walked away leaving Naruto by himself. Naruto shook his head

"Pessimistic bastard."

The nurses had seen to most of the patients. Sasuke picked up his gear.

"Okay everyone…get ready, we're heading out soon. Got a lot of ground to cover and the window of opportunity is closing fast."

The nurses finished up the last of the patient care and aided everyone to get ready.

"Let's go!" Sasuke called out. They resumed their formation and headed east once again.

The darkness enveloped them.

**Author's Notes:** Before you say it. I had already gotten ¾ the way through this chapter before I realised I hadn't posted the last one. So don't be fooled by the comparatively lightning fast update lol


	10. What Happened to your Nose?

**Author's note: **Okay, pretty much 3 years since my last activity, my bad…things piled up like you wouldn't believe.

I made a promise though…not to let this fic go unfinished.

I think it's amazing…this site, this community. I find it absolutely amazing that I still get alerts in my email that I've got more author alerts or more reviews for this fic.

But…there's one that sticks out more than any other, there is one anonymous reviewer who has single handedly given me the boot up the arse needed to spur me on. This person gave me a shining review…and made me realise why I started writing this in the first place.

I was just about to go to bed…and I saw this review from him/her…it moved me…so much so as to sit here in bed at 5 am to write a new chapter.

This chapter isn't really part of the story…more of a flashback into the time jump that has occurred.

I'm going to dig out my notes and rough drafts for the next proper chapter again…but this will break the seal and get me on my way again.

**Anonymous Reviewer: **Thank You ~L~

* * *

**Be Strong Konoha**

Chapter Ten - What happened to your nose?

It was a particularly sunny day in Konoha…Ino and Sakura were sat having tea and Dango in the shopping district.

Sakura was mercifully given a day off…and Ino and mercilessly _taken_ one.

"I'm starting to get worried about Hinata…I've barely seen her this week. Have you noticed how timid she is?" Sakura asked, concerned.

Ino took a sip from her green tea.

"She's always been timid Sakura…this is Hinata we're talking about" Ino joked.

"This is different…she was never this bad."

"What do you expect? She's pined after him for…well, I imagine most of her life. She finally manages to bag him…and he jets off for adventure…be enough to make anyone curse the world for it."

Sakura chuckled

"Hinata? curse the world? don't be silly…she must just be missing him." Sakura said off handedly…Ino set down her mug and leaned forward seriously.

"She's going through a rough patch…one that she's never had to go through. She may act out of character…do something rash and unexpected…and I've got a feeling something's going to snap" The look on Ino's face betrayed nothing…Sakura was no longer sure if she was joking

"Oh come on…Hinata? Snap? You cant be serious."

"It's always the quiet ones Sakura…unpredictable."

Hinata was walking home oblivious to the whole world…Tsunade herself could run down the street completely naked and slap her across the face with a wet fish…it would be unlikely Hinata would so much as flinch.

She walked with a complete pigeon toed step.

She missed him dearly, and it was affecting her. Today's training session was a non-starter…She couldn't hit any targets…her byakugan wouldn't activate. And any harmony with her team mates was just a myth at this stage.

All the old uncertainties and short comings of her life were coming back to her.

Failure, Weak…

It wasn't great.

She thought she had been doing so well. Her time with Naruto -however brief- changed her life completely. Then he left…and she was torn. The first week wasn't too bad. Before too long however…reality sank in, ebbing away at her.

And now, five months later here she is…a shadow of her potential. It was unbearable.

For about a minute she found herself staring at the clouds, and for some reason Neji was standing over her shaking her.

"Hinata? Hinata! Are you okay!"

"Neji-nii-san? What's the matter?" Hinata numbly asked

"You walked into me, and got knocked down…you've just been staring at the sky for the past few minutes…not responding"

"Oh dear" Was Hinata's only reply as she lay there on the ground. Neji rolled his eyes and proceeded to lift Hinata to her feet…She just continued walking as though nothing had happened, not even murmering an apology to Neji.

Something was not right about this…Neji jogged a few paces to catch up to the Heiress.

"Hinata-Sama?" Neji tried to get her attention with a questioning but commanding tone

"What!" Hinata shot back at him…shocking herself. The look of stupor on Neji's face brought her out of her trance.

"Neji-nii-san…I'm so sorry, Please forgive me" Her head dropped faster than he'd ever seen.

"Hinata…you must pull yourself together." There it was…Neji, in all his glory…knower of everything. Hinata broke her bow to shoot him another discreet look. She clenched her hands out of sight.

Neji decided to leave at this point…as opposed to what was going through Hinata's mind, he was genuinely trying to help her.

'_seems she's got a shorter temper these days'_

"Remember Hinata…we have a sparring match later today…please don't forget" Neji said before calmly walking away.

Hinata's knuckles went white…as Neji got further away…she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

Looking at her hands in disbelief…she almost cried to herself.

'_What's happening to me? he was only trying to help…and I cant get past myself to realise that_'

A sparring match…might be good to let off a bit of steam.

Hinata continued walking…she did not have a destination in mind, at least…not one she remembered.

A few minutes later she hears her name come from across the crowded market place.

Hinata spots some sporadic flashes of pink. In an instant…Ino and Sakura were on her.

"Hinata-chan…how are you? I've not seen you all week" Sakura said as she closed around Hinata in a hug.

"Was that Neji you were speaking to before? What was he wanting?"

"Oh…just to remind me that we were sparring later on" Hinata answered. "It was strange…I felt very uneasy around him…like he was rubbing me completely the wrong way. Was really getting on my nerves" Hinata admitted.

"Really? that's not like you" Ino said "…you don't usually let thing get to you."

"No…that's the worst part. He was being kind…but I just couldn't help feeling like he was mocking me…was getting quite angry."

Ino let of a smirk…for just a split second.

"Excuse me…must be going. You say you're going to be sparring later? Well, Sakura and I will come to cheer you on…See you then." Ino said it all very quickly…she was gone before either realised it.

Neither Hinata or Sakura had a clue what came over Ino. Sakura shrugged it off.

"Come on Hinata…it's been a while, lets have some girl chat…

A couple of hours later…Hinata and Sakura were walking up to the Hyuuga compound.

An afternoon with Sakura was pleasant…but she was feeling no better than she did.

As they entered the training area within the compound…they Found Neji and Ino quietly talking. They got up quickly as they caught sight of Hinata and Sakura.

Without wasting any time…Neji and Hinata entered the circle and began stretching.

Ino walked around to Sakura who had taken up a bench on the sideline.

"You left in a hurry" Sakura poked

"Sorry….inspiration hit on how to help Hinata"

"What do you mean?" Sakura was intrigued

"Just watch…Hinata's going to get her frustration out. I spoke to Neji…he's going to let Hinata win" Ino said proudly

"Really? are you sure that'll be wise? It's not exactly honest." Sakura was not convinced

"Ofcourse…it'll be fine. He's going to give her a good fight and wear her down…but ultimately let her win"

"If you're sure"

Hinata was ready…as was Neji.

Being a sparring match…they would not use their byakuugan. It was merely an exercise to see who could put their opponant to the ground.

Hinata was grateful for this…her chakra control was so off she couldn't even activate her bloodline limit.

They began….it was a beautiful and elegant display…almost as though it was choreographed. Palms hitting palms…legs moving about each other almost perfectly mirroring. In actuality…Neji was the one who was mirroring.

His discussion with Ino made him realise that Hinata needed a win…it would give her a boost of confidence…and against who else but for former tormentor. Ideal.

Neji was feeling very limited. He was paying very close attention to Hinata's sluggish movements and matching her almost exactly. Sweat was breaking on Hinata's forehead.

He decided some encouragement was needed.

He dodged back to give some space between them.

"Hinata-Sama…you cannot win." Hinata looked at neji straight in the eyes…for a split second, he saw a flare of anger.

"Fate will always rule in my favour rather than yours." There it was again.

"Whatever happens…Your fate will forever be entwined with that of failure" He was going too far

Hinata's fists were clenched harder than ever….she was trembling.

Ino, watching from the sidelines was starting to have a bad feeling. She only meant for neji to push one or two of her buttons…just to get her going. But it seemed like he was dialling long distance this time.

Neji took up a defensive position yet closing the gap between them…he saw an unreadable emotion behind Hinata's eyes.

That's when it happened

"Entwined with failure…Just Like Uzumaki Naruto."

Ino and Sakura felt the atmosphere change in an instance…a heavy feeling in their stomachs.

Neji felt it too…his eyes widened a fraction.

Hinata's eyes exploded in wrath…Byakuugan flared to life and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Neji's world slowed down…and he could do nothing to stop it.

Without warning, without any anticipation of this happening. Hinata threw her entire body, her whole heart…her very soul into the force behind the punch she was sending directly toward Neji's face.

Her heart was beating painfully hard. Her mind was a blanket of rage and fury. There was no rational thought in her head.

The punch connected…Neji wasn't expecting it…let alone be able to defend himself from it.

His face caved in…his nose errupted into blood and he felt his front teeth jarr loose. And the world was gone…nothingness.

Hinata had collapsed. Neji was unconscious and Ino and Sakura very shaking Hinata…wondering what on earth just happened

In the months to come when Sakura and Ino were to tell this story. The most bizarre thing wouldn't be how she knocked out the Hyuuga prodigy in one punch or Ino's failed plan…it would be that after it all…when sitting in the sparring circle…Her cousin unconscious beside her…Hyuuga Hinata erupted in a fit of uncontrollable, hysterical laughter.

This was it. she needed this.

Everythign had been bottled up…unable to get out.

Neji had pushed her buttons alright…but no one could have expected this.

Ino took Hinata inside to her room…She laughed all the way…she walked so freely and confidantly.

Truth be told…Ino was scared.

Sakura tended to Neji…fixed his injuries…but there was a definite amount of swelling that would only go down in time.

Neji was so embarased about it all that when he came to, he mumbled a thank you to Sakura before scurrying inside. On the way to his quarters he ran into Hiashi.

"Neji…What happened to your nose?" He asked firmly

"…" Neji looked at the Hyuuga head blankly

"Don't Ask"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Fastest chapter I've ever written I think haha.**

**once again…thank you. You know who you are.**

**And thank you to everyone else that has been reading for the past 3 years of my absense.**

**I will see you soon….and I WILL finish this Fic!**


End file.
